


【未授翻】The Ties That Bind Us 束缚我们的纽带

by RWSYL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWSYL/pseuds/RWSYL
Summary: 一次意外使Draco和Harry紧紧地绑在一起。字面意思。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 处女翻  
> 有车

“你确定吗？” Draco歪着头把耳朵靠近了Pansy那快速移动的嘴唇，问道。

“当然。”潘茜大声回答道，引起了路过的几个学生的侧目，但是站在走廊另一端的格兰芬多小团队似乎并没有听到他们的声音。潘茜皱起眉头降低了声音，“达芙妮发誓这就是她所听到的。韦斯莱家的姑娘非常直白地指出了波特是个同性恋。”

Draco瞥了一眼愁眉苦脸的Potter。著名的”打败黑魔王的男孩“对芬尼根的话露出了笑容。午后的阳光照亮了他的脸，使他看上去无忧无虑，但是他的情绪波动太突然了，以至于这无法实现。

“但是，他否认了。” Draco沉思着说。

“呃，是的。但是当你自己的女友声称你是个同性恋时……”潘茜咯咯地笑道。 “她总会注意到的，不是吗？”

Draco的唇角勾起了邪恶的微笑。 “我可不敢想象破特做了什么才让她得出了这个结论。”他夸张地颤抖着笑了起来，潘茜则用手遮住了嘴，掩去了笑声。

波特瞥了他们一眼，但在与德拉科的眼睛对视之前又看回了芬尼根。他的表情再次变得严肃起来。

Draco伸进口袋，用手指缠绕着魔杖。 “你能确定他们已经分手了吗？”他问道，将目光集中在了Potter身上。

“我听说韦斯莱女孩是这么说的。”

“这可真是个好消息。” Draco慢慢咧开了嘴。

自战争结束以来，光荣的英雄哈利波特身上就没发生过什么坏事， Draco几乎没有什么可以嘲笑他的，除了他的眼镜、他对于时尚感的缺失和错误地选择朋友之外，但除他之外没有人会觉得这些是可笑的了。当他评论波特那可怜的外表时，其他学生更倾向于奇怪地凝视着Draco。真是白痴。仅仅因为波特击败了黑魔王——好吧，不，是惹恼了黑魔王，直到后者无法忍受并且别无选择，最终只能自杀——他们拒绝看到自己的英雄是一个骨瘦如柴的小四眼。

最后，Draco终于有机会去挑衅和嘲笑他那难看的吃相。Draco微笑着挺直腰背，径直走向格兰芬多。他听见Pansy在他身后抱怨着，但被他无视了。

他迅速走到了波特身旁，彼此只有几英尺的距离，然后大声说：“那么，告诉我，是真的吗，破特？我听说韦斯莱抛弃了你，因为你还不够男人。” Draco突然停了下来。 “或者我应该说，因为她是个女孩所以不适合你？”

波特困惑地看着他，走廊里一片寂静。 Draco以为他可以看到Potter的神情色变。

沉默了一会儿，然后波特终于开口了，“去欺负些一年级的新生吧，Malfoy。那才是你真正的才华所在。”波特直接驳回了他的话，转身走向格兰杰。

Draco的手紧紧握住魔杖。“我待会儿就去。”他说， “我只是想向你表示慰问。为什么，噢，你们两个是多么令人心动的景象。每次当你们牵着手走进大会堂时，我的内心都会充满活力。不信你可以去问潘茜。”

“它们确实跳的很快。”潘茜迅速说道。

“实际上，”当Potter再次转向他时，Draco继续说道，“有时他们会跳动得非常厉害，让我不得不跑到厕所去呕吐。”

罗恩评论道：“这听起来像是你消化不良的问题。” Draco无视了他。

“你会因为韦斯莱特缺乏一些部件而分手，这真可怕。我敢肯定有一种魔药可以帮助她解决这个问题。”

突然露出了一丝窃笑，Draco高兴地注意到Potter的下巴绷紧了。他的目光完全集中在了Draco身上。

波特说：“如果那是真的，马尔福，你早就长了一对。”

笑声回响在德拉科的耳畔。

该死的，这些天侮辱波特为什么变得这么难？

“我注意到你并没有否认，破特。” Draco的声音在笑声中响起。，“所以，这是真的吗？伟大的英雄喜欢翘起他的臀部吗？我想你是与邓布利多待在一起的时间太多了。”

笑声停了下来，波特向前扑了过来，但几只手将他拉了回来，阻止他向前冲。

“我真不敢相信你居然还敢说出他的名字！”波特咆哮道。

即使是他自己，Draco仍感觉他的脸颊有点泛红。也许他不应该提到邓布利多，考虑到他曾经试图杀死那位老人，而他从来没有被指控过什么，这使Draco的脸颊感到更加灼痛。该死的破特，最近挑衅他变得越来越难了。他表现得似乎Draco变成了完全无关紧要的人，他所说的一切也都变得不重要了，不值得浪费英雄Potter那宝贵的时间。但是现在，终于，Potter用他那双如同从前一样，永远留给Draco以愤怒火焰的眼睛看着他。发现他并没有失去扰乱破特的能力，这可真是令人振奋。虽然过程可能有些麻烦，但这是值得的。

德拉科看到韦斯莱的手在把格兰芬多的英雄拉回来时摸在波特的胸前。

“放下，Weasley。他会希望你把手放得更低些。”

如同预期的那样，Weasley迅速将他的手移开，耳朵发红。这让波特看起来很受伤。

“噢，韦斯莱，”德拉科喊道。 “现在，你让他伤心了。作为他的好朋友，给他一个吻吧。那不是你经常的行为吗？波特喜欢你们的红发，雀斑，愚蠢到足以忍受他，又穷到需要他。” Draco向Potter摇了摇眉毛。 “一直以来，你在追求的都是哥哥，而不是妹妹，不是吗，破特？”

波特的眼睛眯成一条缝，韦斯莱则表情狰狞。德拉科满意地笑了起来，但随后又有一个声音吓到了他。

“嫉妒？马尔福？为什么你会对哈利的性生活如此感兴趣？还是说你想和班上的其他人分享一些感想吗？”

一些围观者咯咯地笑了起来。

德拉科瞪了眼那说话的白痴。令人惊讶的是，那是Longbottom。这该死的Neville。

Draco嘲笑他道， “别担心，Longbottom。韦斯莱会是你唯一的对手。如果我的生活需要依靠波特，那么我不绝会碰波特。”同时德拉科向波特的方向做了个鬼脸，看到波特的眼神变得难以置信。德拉科惊了一下，在脑海里重复着自己刚刚所说的话，才意识到它们的真实含义。当他的生活需要依靠波特时，他就已经碰过了波特。

这走廊突然显得有些太小太闷了。Draco抢先开口，这样他还可以保持他的尊严。

他最后说道：“我想我去会找韦斯莱，为她提供一些应有的男子气概的安慰。我听说她不是一个会拒绝的人。”

事情瞬间就发生了。前一秒波特还被他的朋友们牢牢地束缚住，而下一秒他就紧挨着德拉科，他的拳头狠狠地与德拉科的下颌碰撞在一起。即使魔杖就在他手中，Draco却没有时间来举起它。他整个人向后飞去，倒在地板上时全身的疼痛突然爆发出来。他的视线模糊，嘴角尝到了鲜血的味道。他喘着粗气，努力站起来，但是眼前一切都旋转得太快了。他听到潘茜担心的提问，但他毫不理会她的关心，而是睁开眼睛，专注地看着波特。当他的视线终于清明些时，他看到波特站在他的上方，表情充满了鄙视。

“我当时就应该把你留在那场恶火中。”波特阴森森的说道，然后转过身去。

羞耻像是游走球一般打击了德拉科。他克制着不去回想那天——Potter像是救一个遇险的少女般救了他。自那之后，他总想知道波特对此是否感到后悔，而Draco认为他现在得到了答案。

当Potter的话在他耳边响起时，Draco突然抬起头，无视眼前的晕眩，瞪向Potter那微微退缩的目光。

“你真是个疯子，破特，”他咆哮道。 “你应该学会克制！”

波特转身大喊，“ Expelliarmus！”德拉科的魔杖瞬间从他的手上飞了出去。

Draco试图抓住他的魔杖，但是它在他手中被狠狠地扭转着。它飞起来并在空中旋转，发出了长长的粗绳。当他的魔杖（他那愚蠢的魔杖，竟分不清谁是它真正的主人）向Draco的方向射出绳索。

Draco没时间跑开或是躲避，绳索盘绕在他的大腿上，将他猛地拉倒摔在地板上，头部和背部顿时传来剧烈的疼痛，他又惊讶地发现，绳子缠绕着波特的腰和脖子，将他向前拉了过来，飞向德拉科。

当Potter正好压在他身上时，Draco大叫一声，肺部的空气都被挤了出来，也他的头再次撞向了地面。

但是，绳索还是没有停下。

缠绕在波特脖子上的绳索伸出并抓住了德拉科的右臂，迫使它横穿过波特的背部，并牢牢地绑在波特的腰上。更糟的是，他的左手被拉得更低。 Potter哽咽了一下，抓住了Draco的手，不是因为他脖子上的绳子勒得太紧，也不是因为他的左手被牢固地绑在了Draco的大腿上，紧紧地按在Draco的裤裆处。

走廊瞬时变得寂静无声，在尽可能地将他们的身体紧紧挤压在一起之后，绳子也静止不动了。 Draco痛苦而惊异地喘息着，凝视着脸上方不到几英寸高的那双闪烁着震惊的绿色眼睛。 当Potter湿热的呼吸在他的嘴唇上拂过时，他甚至能感觉到Potter的心脏在胸口像榔头般地捶打着。 他什么都做不了，只能寄希望于没有人——包括波特——注意到他的左手被迫托住哈利·波特那令人惊讶的坚硬。


	2. 第二章

"这到底是怎么回事？" 波莫纳斯普劳特喊道，她的声音遥远的仿佛从城堡的另一端传来。"波特，马尔福，马上起来！"

在命令的刺激下，波特挣扎着起身，在德拉科身上扭动着，在这个过程中，他的手更加坚定地推抵着德拉科的胯下。

德拉科叫了一声，吼道："别再摸我了，波特！"

他的话让大家笑了起来，德拉科的脸颊也红了。

"说的是那个摸我屁股的白痴！" 波特气急败坏地低声说道。

德拉科尴尬地想腾出手来，但他只能更用力地抓着波特的屁股。轮到波特大叫了，他大声地叫了起来，翘起身子扭动着，无疑是想打掉德拉科的手。如果不是德拉科彻底羞愧，他会觉得波特的行为很歇斯底里。波特的扭动让事情变得更糟，他们的视线一定非常不对劲。德拉科呻吟着用后脑勺撞着地板，希望他能设法把自己撞晕。

"现在是真的了。"斯普劳特说，听起来很是忌惮。

波特更用力地扭动着，德拉科又呻吟了一声。"别这样，波特。老实说，这样做对你有好处吗？去找别人调戏去吧。"

波特停止了挣扎，而是低头瞪着德拉科。

"这是你的错。"波特指责道，他的眼睛眯了起来。

德拉科惊讶地注意到波特没有戴眼镜，一定是波特落在他身上时眼镜掉了。波特没有眼镜看起来很奇怪；他的近视眼不像平时那样具有威胁性和说服力。他看起来就像一只被踢的小狗，因为脖子上绑着绳子，这个形象被放大了。

德拉科歪着头，目不转睛地盯着那个紧结。"我敢打赌，如果我拧得恰到好处，我可以把你掐死。"他大声地思考着。

"我敢打赌，如果我用力挤压，就能损坏你珍贵的男人装备。"波特反驳道，并将左手往上推了一点。

德拉科嘴里发出一声不雅的尖叫，他不知道还能做什么，很快就报复性地捏了一下波特的屁股，野蛮地捏了一下。波特没有出声，但他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，头落在德拉科的脖子上。下一秒，他们就分开了，惊恐地喘息着，拼命地想挣脱自己。

"力松劲泄！" 斯普劳特喊道。

德拉科几乎松了一口气，期望他们能获得自由，但没有发生这样的事情。他从眼角看到斯普劳特抖了抖魔杖，清了清嗓子，然后她又试了一次。

"力松劲泄！"她坚定地说，但绳子依然没有动。

德拉科痛苦地闭上了眼睛。梅林，他会死在这里的；被哈利波特的巨魔重压挤死。

"让我试试。"一个轻快的声音说。

德拉科的眼睛猛然睁开。"不，不要是她！"他喊道。"你不要用魔杖指着我，格兰杰！"

格兰杰对他眨了眨眼睛，把魔杖放低了一点。"哦，对不起，我不知道你玩得很开心。那我是不是应该让你去做呢？"

"不！" 波特大叫着，显然很痛苦。"求你了，赫敏，一定要试试。"

德拉科翻了个白眼。波特对她说话，好像她是他所有祈祷的答案。

"哦，我玩得很开心，你难道看不出来吗？" 德拉科讽刺地说道。

格兰杰的嘴巴动了动。"我看出来了。我想，否则你会把你的手从哈利的屁股上拿开。"

"我不能，你这个白痴的泥——呃，人。"德拉科喘着气说，波特又用手按住他的蛋蛋。

"你确定吗，马尔福？" 格兰杰笑着问道。

"是的，我非常确定！" 德拉科脱口而出。"看到了吗？" 他猛地一拉手，绳索莫名其妙地松开了。

德拉科震惊地看着自己被解放的手。"呃，斯普劳特教授的咒语一定起了部分作用。干得好，教授。" 他对斯普劳特笑了笑，尽量避免看波特怀疑的目光和格兰杰好笑的目光。周围的学生都在不停地傻笑。德拉科注意到韦斯莱红彤彤的脸上流下了笑的泪水。"也许你应该再试一次。"德拉科悄悄地说，然后又说："不是你！"当格兰杰用魔杖指着他们时。

然而，咒语已经冲向他们，刺耳的嗖嗖声让空气都被电化了。咒语的威力和他们一样大，但绳索依然不为所动。

"嗯。"格兰杰评论道。

"纳威，亲爱的。"斯普鲁特甜甜地说。"去把弗利特威克教授叫来，好吗？他应该在职员室里。"

咯咯地笑着，朗伯顿点了点头，然后离开了，但还没来得及向德拉科的方向眨眨眼，就知道了。

德拉科对着他的背影打了个眼色，然后抬头看着波特，又打了个眼色。"你介意下去吗，波特？"

波特滑稽地睁大了眼睛，德拉科喊道："放开我！" 他推了一把，正好波特推了下来，他们一起滚到了波特的背上，德拉科 "哎呀！"一声惊讶地撞到了波特的胸口。德拉科用空闲的手臂迅速推开了自己，但他走不了多远。波特还抓着德拉科的大腿，德拉科的右手卡在波特的背下。德拉科被迫侧身躺着，努力抬起头，防止它明显想靠在波特的肩膀上。

"起来，你们两个！" 斯普劳特气呼呼地说道，整个走廊里笑声一片。

"也许我们应该试着用刀割断绳子。" 潘西的声音在喧闹声中响起。

德拉科希望没有人听到她的声音。

"有一个主意。"波特立刻说，并对德拉科笑了笑，然后对着德拉科大腿间的手笑了笑。

德拉科盯着自己的裤裆，一想到有人拿着刀子去靠近它，他就吓坏了。出乎意料的是，格兰杰来救他了。

"单纯的刀子是不行的，"她说，"但也许是一把很厉害的刀。哦，我知道了! 我们可以试试用格兰芬多之剑!"

德拉科吓得脸色发白。

"那不行，格兰杰小姐。"斯普劳特说，听起来很惊讶格兰杰不知道这一点。"禁锢只能用力松劲泄咒来破解。"

格兰杰这个可怕的女孩，笑出了声。"我知道！我知道！哦，马尔福，你真应该看看你的嘴脸。"

"我恨你们。"德拉科抱怨着，惨不忍睹。

"嗯，显然说的不是我。"波特说，听起来很有趣。"既然你把我抱得这么紧。"

德拉科急切地看着他，觉得自己被波特的行为出卖了，很奇怪。说实话，波特应该和德拉科一样不高兴，不应该和大家一起笑。

斯普劳特教授突然出现在他们旁边，用魔杖指着德拉科的鼻子。"起来，你们两个。现在！"她脸上的表情一反常态，急急地说道。

波特停止了笑容，他们俩挣扎着要站起来，斯普劳特意外的怒火充分鼓励了他们。格兰杰在他们旁边徘徊，咬着嘴唇，好像很担心，但德拉科怀疑她只是想让自己不要笑得太厉害。

"你需要帮忙吗，哈利？"她问。

"是的，你呢，波特？" 德拉科咆哮道。"你还可以在很多地方摸我。"

波特瞪了他一眼，然后看着格兰杰，摇了摇头。"我们会处理好的。"他壮着胆子说，但很愚蠢，因为德拉科相信，如果没有援助，他们事实上是不会处理好的。他偷偷看了一眼潘西，但她很快就转过头去，假装没有注意到他。她的行为几乎不奇怪--德拉科知道她不敢靠近波特。

格兰杰不肯放弃。"也许我可以悬浮......" 在波特向她投来否定的目光后，她拖着脚步走了过来。

"快点！" 波特口中咆哮着，试图把德拉科往上拉。

然而，他们唯一能站起来的办法就是德拉科先坐起来，拉着波特一起走。他这样做了，很不情愿，最后差点被波特拉了一圈。

波特抽身而退，差点被自己呛到。

"坏狗狗。" 德拉科偷笑着说。

波特一副杀气腾腾的样子——可能是神经病——德拉科害怕遭到报复，于是加倍努力站起来。

这不是一件容易的事。他们拉着绳子，波特被噎住了，德拉科呜咽着，但最终他们还是扶正了自己，尴尬地站了起来。德拉科的右臂还牢牢地搂着波特的腰，而波特的手此时已经熟悉地搭在了德拉科的大腿上。他们的姿势并不像躺着的时候那么糟糕，至少在德拉科的脚被绳子缠住之前是这样的。他挥舞着抓着波特的臀部，但最终还是失去了平衡，向前踉跄了一下。

波特惊讶地叫了一声，但并没有因为德拉科撞上他而摔倒，而是用空闲的手臂抓住德拉科的腰，防止他滑回地面。当德拉科的额头贴在波特的肩膀上，他们的手臂紧紧地抱住身体时，走廊里响起了笑声的尖叫和偶尔的口哨声。

德拉科把眼睛贴在波特的衣服上，希望地面能打开，把他们吞下去。


	3. 第三章

"走吧！" 斯普罗特叫道，德拉科设法从波特身上解脱出来。然而，由于他们仍然被紧紧地捆绑在一起，德拉科被迫抱着波特，抓住他的臀部作为支撑，他无法向前移动右腿，除非波特同时移动左腿。挣扎了一分钟后，他们成功地迈出了一小步。

"你应该去住院部，马尔福先生。"斯普劳特说，盯着德拉科的脸。

果然，德拉科的下巴开始跳动。德拉科想起波特那凶狠的一击，右脚急速向前踩去。波特痛呼一声，左臂被拉住，他被迫弯下腰，踉踉跄跄，哽咽着。不幸的是，这让德拉科也向前倾倒，当波特突然直起身子时，德拉科挨了一鼻子黑毛，疼痛的下巴上也挨了一拳。他本想反击，但鼻孔里弥漫的苹果香味让他暂时分心。这让他觉得......饿了。

波特瞪了他一眼，于是德拉科也瞪了他一眼，他们大口大口地喘着气，护理着自己的伤势。

"哦，别介意，"斯普劳特说，然后叹了口气。德拉科在其他学生笑声和尖叫声过大的噪音中，几乎听不到她的声音。"这里.... . ." 斯普劳特向最近的一间教室走去，检查了一下是否空着。一定是的，因为她朝它挥了挥魔杖，招手示意他们进去。

虽然不是很远，但他们花了很长时间才到达那里。更何况这是一次痛苦的旅行。德拉科的右腿在抽痛，波特看起来随时会窒息而死。他们踏进教室的第一步，迎接他们的是欢呼声和雷鸣般的掌声。

"安分点。"斯普劳特责备道，但她的声音也很有趣。"去吧，坐吧。"她指示着最近的一组椅子。

德拉科听到波特的呻吟声，他不禁同情起来。如果不是波特的手卡在德拉科的大腿间，走路就容易多了。撇开尴尬不谈，这实在是太不舒服了。德拉科不习惯被人摸那里。当然，有一两个女孩在他的位子上摸过，但现在让德拉科烦恼的是男性连续不断的抓握，那不是摸索，也不是试探，而是粗暴和威胁。毕竟是波特，他已经威胁要阉割他了。德拉科无法逃避波特的紧握所带来的迫人的威胁感。每当波特的指关节拂过他的胯下时，他都会感到暴露和奇怪的脆弱。而且这种情况经常发生。波特手的每一次细微的触碰都让德拉科非常不安，主要是因为这种近乎爱抚的抚摸奇异地刺激着他。梅林，如果他硬了怎么办？波特会立刻感觉到，这货会得出错误的结论。因为就算德拉科真的硬了，也只会是对亲密接触的自然反应，而不是对波特的抚摸产生非自然反应的结果。

德拉科闭了一会儿眼睛，努力集中精力去够那些该死的椅子。

这又是一场漫长的挣扎。波特先到了他们身边，坐了下来，粗鲁地拉着德拉科一起坐下。他们的头撞在一起，德拉科感受到了波特的脸颊在他嘴唇下的柔软，那是最短暂的一瞬间，然后他们都拉开了，互相打量着对方。他们想尽量坐得远一些，但这是不可能的。最后，他们不得不把椅子拉得更近，因为否则，波特脖子上的绳子让这个笨蛋无法呼吸。这本来对德拉科来说是没有问题的，但波特用他正常的方式--牢牢地压住德拉科的位子--进行报复，所以德拉科别无选择，只能依偎在波特身边，让自己的右臂抱住这个挤球的白痴。

"别再摸我了，波特。"德拉科愤怒地低声说。

"别再掐我了。"波特低声回道。

"别靠得这么紧! 你压到我的胳膊了!"

"别再压我的屁股了！"

德拉科眨了眨眼，迅速放开了波特的臀部。没有必要继续抱着它。德拉科应该记得的。他是怎么了？波特的那一击一定损伤了他的大脑。

"不，不，大家都退开。你也是，格兰杰小姐。"斯普劳特命令道，但格兰杰低声说了些什么后，就让她走进去了。

格兰杰冲向他们，然后靠在德拉科身上，把眼镜递给波特。

"谢谢。"波特抱怨着，把他那副丑陋的眼镜塞回鼻子上。

格兰杰显得很内疚，无疑是因为她之前和大家一起笑了。她咬了咬嘴唇，向前伸手摸了摸波特的空手。

"我相信弗利特威克教授会知道如何把这只害虫从你身上分离出来的。"她安慰道。

"嘿！" 德拉科喊道，然后咆哮着，格兰杰的头发挠着他的脸。"你们不要再把头发塞进我的嘴里。"他发火了，心不在焉地注意到波特的头发比格兰杰的更香。

格兰杰立刻直起身子，在手中转动魔杖。"要不要我再往你脸上塞点什么，马尔福？"

德拉科打量着她，但什么也没说。毕竟他手无寸铁，又不是白痴。

"格兰杰小姐，"斯普劳特叫道，格兰杰跳了起来。最后同情地看了一眼波特的方向后，她急忙向外面走去。

"现在，"斯普劳特教授说，责备地看着他们，"你们男生坐好......" 她停了一下，笑了笑，然后继续说："我把这扇门锁上，然后去接校长。" 德拉科感觉到波特在旁边瑟瑟发抖。他理解波特的忧虑。自从她当上校长后，麦格纳格尔比以往任何时候都要严厉。斯普劳特用魔杖指着他们。"你们想都别想打架。如果我发现有一处新的伤痕或伤口--"

"--还是爱咬人！"有人喊道，然后就笑了起来。

萌萌打了个哈哈，然后迅速重新整理了一下自己的容貌，给了他们一个严厉的眼神。"你们已经要被留校察看和丢掉舍分了，孩子们。别把事情搞得更糟。" 说着，她关上门，把他们锁在里面。

在他们被单独留下的那一刻，德拉科转向波特，指责道："这都是你的错，波特。"

波特愤愤不平地溅起水花，嘴巴张开形成一个O型，表示惊讶。"我的错？这怎么会是我的错？"

"很明显，你不能用解除咒语对抗束缚咒。老实说，波特，这是你唯一会的咒语吗？"

"那是最重要的防御咒语，你这个笨蛋。说到防御，如果你不射出一个咒语——对着我的后背，我就不用防御了。你这个懦夫。"波特吐了口唾沫，眼神凌厉。

"你打我！"

"你活该！"

"哦，拜托。"德拉科嘲笑道。"就因为我说过要和韦斯莱家的姑娘试一试？好像我曾经碰过她似的。"

"好像她会让你做一样。"

"好像她不会让所有人都这么做一样。"

波特的手捏住了德拉科的大腿。"你对她一无所知。也不了解我。"

"我知道她认为你是同性恋。而且我知道你不想承认。"德拉科胜券在握，无视波特紧握的手传来的疼痛。

波特看上去怔了一下，然后他靠了过来，他的脸可怕地靠近德拉科的脸。

"这不关你的事。" 波特呼吸急促，他的脸颊通红，眼睛里燃烧着德拉科缺失了几个月的那团火。

"这很有趣。"德拉科说着，更加靠近；靠近到他们的呼吸都能混合在一起。"你还是没有否认这个指控。"

波特歪着头，表情变得柔和起来。"你为什么关心，马尔福？"他问道，眼神里真的充满了好奇。他的大眼睛，强烈的，不自然的绿色。

德拉科吞了吞口水，突然不知所措。他们离得太近了；这影响了德拉科的感觉。不过，他似乎还保留了触觉，因为他无法停止思考手臂下波特背部的温暖，波特的手压在他大腿上的压力，以及波特的呼吸在他嘴唇上的温柔抚摸。

"马尔福？" 波特提示道，他的眼中充满了困惑。

然而，德拉科无法回应，他的喉咙太干了，他还有更大的问题要担心。此刻最让他烦恼的，除了波特不离不弃的靠近，还有一个可怕的意识，那就是他越来越硬了。


	4. 第四章

我可以亲吻那个女人，德拉科想，麦格教授走进教室，弗利维教授紧随其后。她用嘴唇紧紧地贴着他们，德拉科不禁吓得咽了咽口水，他感觉到波特在旁边不安地蠕动着，对自己的恐惧感觉好了一些。但恐惧是好事。恐惧能赶走不必要的反应；德拉科确信，这些反应本来就只是他的想象。老实说，有什么值得激起的呢？波特、战斗、绳索？德拉科皱了皱眉头，很快就集中注意力在麦格教授那可怕的目光上。

弗利维教授盯着他们，小脸上的表情很奇特。他看起来好像准备大笑起来。德拉科不能责怪他，他们一定很有看头。德拉科马尔福和哈利波特，紧紧地坐在一起，波特都是紧紧地塞进德拉科的怀里。

"你的手，马尔福先生。"麦格诺急促地叫道，德拉科空闲的手臂立刻向她飞去。德拉科怀疑是她召唤出来的。不合逻辑地，他认为麦格纳格尔可能会用尺子拍打他，当她把手伸进袍子口袋时，他明显地咽了口口水。然而，她只是掏出一块手帕和一个小瓶子，德拉科认出这是一种治疗药膏。她将少量油性液体倒在德拉科的手指上，然后将手帕放在他面前。她一言不发地走向老师的办公桌，把小瓶放在一边，然后坐下来，目光凶狠了许多。

既然没有进一步的指示，德拉科将液体抹在下巴上。它刺痛了，并不难受，轻微的疼痛感也渐渐消失了。他用手帕擦了擦脸，尽量拖延时间，但最后他还是把手帕放在了一边，叹了口气，估计这就是礼尚往来的结局。

"菲力斯？" 麦格纳格尔礼貌地提示道。

弗利维教授摇了摇头。"我想我什么也做不了。"他伤心地说道。"让我试试......"

弗利维教授举起魔杖，德拉科屏息等待，希望老教授能知道该怎么做。

"力松劲泄！" 弗利维教授喊道，德拉科翻了个白眼。

当然，注意到的事情发生了，德拉科听到波特抱怨道："我们有点想不通。"

麦格教授揉了揉太阳穴。"为什么不行，菲力斯？"

"是因为波特用了解除咒语来对付它，对吗？" 德拉科立刻问道，为自己赢得了波特和麦格教授的目光。

"呃，不，马尔福先生。"弗利维教授吱吱唔唔地说着，显得有些诧异。"你的咒语只是失灵了。"

德拉科震惊地盯着他，然后伸出了下嘴唇。"我要求再征求一下意见。我们应该问问新来的防御黑魔法教授。这是他的专业领域。"

弗利特教授阴沉着脸，无疑是受到了侮辱，麦格教授厉声道："你没有资格要求什么，马尔福先生。" 她转向弗利维教授。"你认为影响会消退吗？"

"哦，当然。"弗利维教授确认道。"只要给它几个小时。我真是个很差劲的演员--"

"是的，谢谢你，教授，你可以走了。"德拉科很快说道。

"马尔福先生！" 麦格教授高喊道，波特也大胆地打起了哈哈。

"谢谢你，菲利乌斯。"她紧紧笑着说。"你可以...... "她瞪了德拉科一眼，"现在就离开。"

弗利维教授点了点头，最后看了一眼波特和德拉科的方向，笑了笑，就离开了。

德拉科立刻看了看自己的大腿，没有面对麦格教授的欲望。当然，看自己的大腿意味着盯着波特的手摊在裤子上。一根绳子在波特的手腕和德拉科的大腿上缠了好几圈，紧得德拉科的腿都要麻了。他能看到波特苍白的皮肤在绳子下面发红。波特应该要一些治疗药膏，这个哑巴烈士。

"我根本无法表达我有多失望。"麦格教授说，她安静的声音比大喊大叫更有效。"你们都已经十八岁了。在正常情况下，你们不会在学校里。你们这个年龄的年轻人都算是成年人了。而你们却在这里出丑。哈利，"波特又打了个寒颤，"你，至少应该有更多的理智。"

德拉科内心凛然，但没有发表意见。

"我认为你是一个负责任的年轻成年人。现在我可以看到我错了。" 波特积极地缩在椅子上。德拉科笑了笑。"还有马尔福先生"笑容匆匆离开了德拉科的脸，德拉科把头弯得更低了，他很清楚麦格教授接下来会说什么--"你母亲让我允许你回到霍格沃茨，参加你的newt考试时，给了我很有说服力的论据。她向我保证，你已经成熟了，你渴望的只是知识。而且她并不是唯一一个为你说好话的人。"

德拉科眨了眨眼，他很困惑，很想问还有谁为他说过好话，但又不敢说。麦格教授接下来的问题让他完全分心了。

"我是不是应该嗷嗷叫她，告诉她你已经违背了那个承诺？"

德拉科盯着波特的指关节。该死的麦格教授。这是个低级的打击。威胁要给他母亲打电话。

"我应该吗，马尔福先生？"

"不。"德拉科静静地说。

"我想不应该。还有，波特先生，"德拉科呼吸稍微轻松了一些，麦格教授把注意力转向波特，"我相信魔法部有一个职位在等着你。你不需要在这里。"

德拉科低头不语。该死的，被宠坏的天选之子。当然，波特不需要做任何事情就能进入魔法部。嗯，除了，据说杀了一个黑魔王。但德拉科曾是长老魔杖的主人——不管那意味着什么——所以他也可以做到。理论上是这样的。波特只是运气好而已。

"我记得，"当波特放在德拉科大腿上的手颤动时，麦格教授继续说道，"你坚持接受适当的教育，和其他人一样参加newt考试，所以没有人可以指责你受到特殊待遇。"

德拉科翻了个白眼。梅林，格兰芬多真是白痴。

"这对你来说已经不重要了吗？"

"没有。"波特喃喃自语。

"那就好。" 麦格教授的语气变得更加尖锐。"既然我们已经确定你们两个都想留在霍格沃茨，我就鼓励你们开始表现得像一点。这种行为在你们年轻的时候可以被原谅，但我不会让成年人在这个学校里表现得像个孩子。如果你们再被抓到打架一次，你们都会被开除。" 她停顿了一下，让自己的话沉淀下来。"我不管你们谁先动手，我不管你们谁受伤，我不管为什么会发生这样的事。再出一次事，你们就可以收拾行李箱了。明白了吗？"

"是的，教授。"德拉科和波特异口同声地说。

"很好。" 麦格教授站起身来，挥了挥魔杖。立刻，两张羊皮纸，两个墨水瓶和两支笔芯出现在他们面前的桌子上。"现在已经接近七点了。如果符咒没有失去效果的话，你们将被扣留在这里，直到九点，或者更久。你要写，在你填好羊皮纸之前，我再也不会像个十二岁的呆头鹅一样。不要拉长你的字迹，波特。"

德拉科咳嗽了一下。"呃，教授？"

麦格教授瞪了他一眼。

"我是右撇子。"他指出。

麦格教授眯着眼睛看着他，好像他生来就是右撇子，就是为了刁难他似的。

"很好，那么，"她最后说，并消失了德拉科的墨水瓶、羽毛笔和羊皮纸。"你不用写行了。"

德拉科咧嘴一笑，波特愤愤不平地溅起了水花。

然而，麦格教授没有理会他们，而是用魔杖敲了敲波特羊皮纸的下端，将它们固定在桌子上。然后她又拍了一下，羊皮纸就卷成了一个卷轴。

德拉科困惑地看着她展开卷轴，用魔杖握住卷轴的上端。

"拿着它，马尔福先生，"她吩咐道。

"你说什么？"

"用你的左手和手肘握住羊皮纸，以免它卷曲。波特来写，你来拿。除非你们一起合作，否则无法完成任务。"

德拉科感到羞愧，但不敢反对，他俯身将前臂放在羊皮纸上面。这个动作的结果是可怕的。波特完全被困在德拉科的怀抱中，他们的头贴在一起，脸颊相触的一瞬间，波特才猛地将头抽离。波特火热的脸颊温暖的触感在德拉科的皮肤上停留。德拉科低头看着羊皮纸，继续专注地盯着它。

"再见了，先生们。"麦格教授说，德拉科悻悻然地认为自己能从她的语气中察觉到一丝好笑。她走了，在门口再次对他们说。"我会回来的，当我回来的时候，我希望能看到那张羊皮纸上写着许多行字。记住，你随时可以放弃。" 德拉科抬起头来，满怀希望，但麦格教授却得意洋洋地继续说道："不过到时候记得买一张明天早上的霍格沃茨特快车票。" 说着，她关上了门，锁上了门。

波特可怜兮兮地呻吟着，德拉科觉得很想点头表示同情。亲爱的梅林，怎么会这样？麦格教授怎么会这么残忍？德拉科注定要在接下来的两个小时里，可能更长的时间里，亲昵地拥抱着哈利波特。


	5. 第六章

波特抓起他的墨水瓶，把它放在羊皮纸的右上端。

"给你，你拿着这一端就可以了。"他喃喃自语，德拉科很快就听话了。这并没有改善他们的尴尬局面多少，但德拉科至少可以挺直一点，这样他的脸颊就不会受到波特的触摸威胁。不过，他们还是太他妈近了。当波特俯身写字的时候，德拉科不得不盯着他的耳朵。在接下来的两个小时里，他提醒自己。

波特的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上划着，让德拉科很快就紧张起来。

挠，挠，挠。就是停不下来。

"这太荒唐了。"德拉科厉声道。他的两只胳膊都要麻了，尤其是绑在波特腰上的那只。他急急地拽着它，希望能解脱出来。

"嗷！" 波特打了个寒颤，但没有抬头。"别闹了。这毫无意义。"

"哦，对不起，波特，我不知道你希望尽可能地保持这样的状态。" 德拉科压低了声音，靠近了一些，问道："这样做对你有好处吗？" 他俯身在波特的耳边吹了吹。波特回报给他的是一声喘息和一阵颤抖。"是的，不是吗？" 德拉科得意地笑了起来。

"唉！" 波特又颤抖了一下。"如果你说的做某件事情是指让我感到恶心，那么，是的。"

德拉科在波特的脖子上热乎乎地呼吸着。

"马尔福！" 波特飞快地转过身，想把头移开。他动不了多远，当他转过身来瞪着德拉科时，他们的鼻子只有几英寸的距离。

德拉科盯着波特的脸，被迷住了。他从来没有离波特这么近过。梅林，波特的眼睛是绿色的。也许只是因为灯光的原因，或者因为德拉科透过波特的眼镜看它们，或者因为波特的睫毛很黑很长，把波特的眼睛框得很黑，对比鲜明，但这是德拉科见过的最浓烈的绿色。或者说他已经疯了。他到底为什么要盯着波特的眼睛看？

"你在做什么？" 波特问道。

这是个合理的问题。德拉科希望自己能知道答案。

"我很无聊。"他声称。现在他想起来了，在波特的耳朵上吹气是一件很奇怪的事情。当时很有趣，但很奇怪。他为什么要这么做呢？

"真的吗？" 波特故作惊讶地问道。"留校期间无聊？可他们平时就这么有趣啊。"

"正常情况下，我不用盯着学校里最丑的prat。"

"我不明白你没有镜子怎么可能做到这一点。"

德拉科眯起眼睛，想不出合适的嘲讽，他把身体急速向右拉了拉。果不其然，波特被噎住了，空闲的手飞到了脖子上的绳索上。波特虽然心神不宁，但他立即进行报复，将手紧紧按在德拉科的胯下，但德拉科已经为他做好了准备。他抓住波特的手指，残忍地向后扭去。波特痛得龇牙咧嘴，挥动右臂向德拉科抓去，一把抓住德拉科的头发，野蛮地拉扯着。

"他妈的！" 德拉科喊道。"真的吗，波特？拉头发？" 他气喘吁吁，痛苦的泪水在眼角聚集。"你真是个女孩！"

德拉科抓住波特的臀部，试图用手臂压住他蠕动的身体。他只得把波特拉得更近，紧紧地贴在他的胸前。

"放开！" 波特用吃力的声音说，显然他和德拉科一样痛苦。

德拉科更加用力地挤压着波特的身体，希望自己能给他造成足够的痛苦，让他放开德拉科的头发。然而，波特不肯让步，他野蛮地打着滚。在他们的挣扎中，德拉科感觉到波特的嘴唇拂过他的太阳穴，然后波特温热的呼吸在他的耳边搔动。有一秒钟，德拉科以为波特会咬他，但波特只是吼了一声："放手。"又是一声。

"你放手！" 德拉科说，他的头疼得有些可怕。

"哦，他妈的，"波特哼了一声，放开了德拉科的头发。德拉科差点哭丧着脸，他的头都快烧起来了。他放弃了波特放在大腿上的手，而去揉搓自己疼痛的头皮。

"马尔福，"波特说，他的声音很奇怪地闷闷不乐。他正用手打着德拉科的胸口，不断地蠕动着。德拉科皱了皱眉头，然后惊恐地意识到自己还在紧紧地搂着波特，把这货的脸压在他的肩膀上。他迅速松开了波特的臀部，尽量松开了对他手臂的控制。波特一下子拉开了距离，伸直了脖子，贪婪地吞吐着空气。他的头发乱糟糟的，脸颊通红，嘴唇分开，大口大口地喘着气。

波特的嘴唇很好看，德拉科随机注意到，他揉着头，透过落在眼睛上的头发盯着波特的脸。它们很饱满，形状很好，而且它们看起来很坚挺。德拉科发现自己在想，它们是只看起来坚挺，还是也会有坚挺的感觉。

德拉科眨了眨眼，被自己的想法吓到了。是什么造成了它们？头部外伤是显而易见的可能性。波特打他的时候，他的头部受到了严重的创伤。所以他才会有这样愚蠢的想法。

波特的舌头擦过他的下唇，让它变得光亮而湿润；德拉科不自觉地模仿着这个动作，然后差点给自己一巴掌。这种行为绝对是头部受创的结果。他已经是个废人了。接下来，他会决定抱着波特是舒服的，而不是可怕的。麦格纳格尔或许会开除他，这几乎没有关系--德拉科会在杰纳斯厚厚的病房里度过余下的日子。

"马尔福，你想被开除吗？" 波特问道，显然看出了德拉科的想法。"因为我不愿意。"

"你为什么要在乎？" 德拉科抱怨了一句，然后学着麦格纳格尔的口气轻描淡写地说道。"你有一个部级职位等着你呢！"

"这不重要。我不会接受，除非我觉得自己赚到了。"

"我希望你做好永远无业的准备。"

波特的眼睛眯了起来，德拉科心不在焉地注意到，当他这样做的时候，他的鼻子只是皱了一下。这是个有趣的景象。不过并不可爱。

"你知道这是我今年第一次被留堂吗？" 波特咆哮道。"我一直在学习，远离麻烦--就是指你。如果你受不了我，那你为什么不能像我不理你一样不理我？"

德拉科的胸口有什么东西痛苦地扭曲着。所以波特在无视他。故意的。

德拉科设法让自己的声音保持稳定，他说："因为你是个丑陋、自负的笨蛋。你的存在侮辱了我的感情。我忍不住了。"

波特的目光变冷。"好吧，试试吧。因为你说的确实有道理。我有一个部级职位等着我--你有什么？"

德拉科咬紧牙关，下巴都疼了。他久久地松开，说："这才是我所认识和厌恶的波特。我相信你一定很想幸灾乐祸。去吧，不要对我有所保留。"

出乎意料的是，波特的目光变得柔和起来，他闭了一下眼睛，显得很疲惫。"我没有幸灾乐祸，马尔福。我只是指出，每个人，包括我，似乎都比你更关心你的未来。"

"当然了。你没有幸灾乐祸。你只是关心我的未来。好吧，我不是在侮辱你，波特。我只是关心你的外表。"

"是的，我确实很在意。"波特很爽快地说。"如果我不关心，我就不会--" 波特突然闭上了嘴。

"你不会什么？" 德拉科问道。他能感觉到太阳穴的静脉在狂跳。

"我不会说我有。"波特静静地说。

德拉科的心跳在耳边怦怦作响，他不知道波特是不是还想说什么。他觉得自己想打哈哈。圣人波特关心他的未来，是吗？老实说，他们中的一个人今天一定是吃了什么有趣的蘑菇。德拉科担心是他。这就能解释为什么他几乎愿意相信波特说的是实话。只是波特之前说过，他很后悔把德拉科从那场可怕的大火中救出来。

"你就不能闭上嘴巴，把那张该死的羊皮纸稳住两个小时吗？" 波特几乎是哀求地说道。

德拉科咆哮着，握紧了拳头，砸在羊皮纸上。

"写下这该死的线条，别再缠着我了，波特！"

波特张了张嘴，显得愤愤不平，但随后他只是闭上了嘴，转身拿起了笔芯。挠痒痒的声音又充斥着整个房间。

德拉科盯着波特的耳朵，考虑着咬掉它的可能性。不过，那可能会让他被开除。虽然，真的，他是在帮波特的忙，这家伙的耳朵很有趣。他的耳垂看起来太肉麻了，软绵绵的，很容易被咬伤。

"马尔福，"波特叹了口气，"把这该死的羊皮纸拿稳了。"

诸如此类，德拉科烦躁地想。梅林，波特是个烦人的小兔崽子。

"马尔福，我说——速度！"

德拉科吓得一愣，盯着波特那双莫名其妙的绿色大眼睛，即使波特的头刚刚转过去，那双眼睛也在盯着他。不知道为什么，发生了一件可怕的事情。德拉科一定是靠得太近了，而波特转身对他大喊大叫的时候并没有思考。这是唯一能说明波特的嘴唇最后怎么会紧紧贴在德拉科的嘴唇上的解释。

德拉科应该把头移开，把波特拍傻；他应该擦擦嘴唇，大叫一声："唉！"他应该说点什么，做点什么，但他只能任由自己的思绪在脑海里转圈，脑海里一个小小的声音惊慌失措地喘着气说：我在亲哈利-波特。


	6. 第六章

坚定。柔软但坚定。而且很温暖，非常温暖。甚至可能是完美的。如果它们不是波特的嘴唇就好了。

德拉科眨了眨眼，波特发出奇怪的哽咽声，他的眼睛不可能地睁大了。他的嘴唇在德拉科的嘴唇上微微动了一下，然后他急忙转过身去。他全然不顾用鹅毛笔捅了捅羊皮纸，继续写着，虽然他的字看起来可疑地像胡言乱语。

我应该开个玩笑，德拉科想，尽管突然感到头晕。他应该冷嘲热讽，嘲笑波特，声称波特是故意的，但德拉科的嘴唇太过刺痛，他无法让它们动起来形成文字。波特似乎决心不对这件事发表评论，德拉科认为这可能是最明智的做法。

波特的脸颊上一直蔓延到脖子上，一片暗红。这真是让人着迷。德拉科的目光停留在压住波特喉咙的绳子上，它一定是掐住了他的脖子，因为波特的呼吸很急促。不过他并没有表现出其他不适的迹象，只是继续他那愤怒的涂鸦显然已经不需要德拉科的帮助了。他放在德拉科大腿上的手握成了一个紧紧的拳头；如此之紧，它因为努力而颤抖。当德拉科低头看时，他可以看到波特手腕上的红肿正在蔓延和变黑。它看起来惊人的不健康。

"别再攥着你的手了，波特。你在切断我的血液循环。"德拉科说，他为自己声音的粗糙感到震惊。他本来是想大喊大叫的，但最后几乎是轻声细语。

波特停止了涂鸦，笔尖停在羊皮纸之上，他的手僵在了半空中。德拉科感到奇怪的内疚，仿佛他违反了什么禁止说话的规定。最终，波特按照德拉科说的做，松开了手。然后他在座位上蠕动了一下，才继续写行。

德拉科闭上眼睛，在心里骂了一句，为自己的愚蠢感到震惊。他为什么要叫波特松开手呢？波特的手掌现在正摊在德拉科的大腿上，散发出的热量烧穿了德拉科的裤子，加热了他的皮肤。这也无济于事，波特的整个身体似乎都在散发着热量，仿佛他已经变成了一个火炉。他的脸色甚至看起来像个火炉。

德拉科在注视着波特的脸颊时，产生了一个奇怪的想法。波特当然很尴尬，德拉科也一样，但他似乎过分尴尬。也许他已经喜欢上了这个吻。这是一个值得探讨的想法。

德拉科盯着波特的后脑勺，试图读懂他的心思，但徒劳无功。波特似乎决心假装这件事从未发生过，但德拉科希望知道波特是厌恶还是好奇。这件事需要一些微妙的调查。

"你对我有好感，对吧，波特？"

波特的手抖了抖，他用力打了一下墨水瓶。它翻倒了；黑色的墨水渗到桌子上，波特才迅速把它捡起来。他盯着它看了一会儿，好像要确定墨水瓶没有打算逃跑，然后他转向德拉科--这次小心翼翼地--低声说："什么？"

德拉科给了他一个缓慢的微笑；潘西称是不可抗拒的微笑。"你在暗恋我，波特。"他自信地说。"不然你为什么要吻我？"

"我没有吻你！" 波特喘着气，他的眼睛可笑地瞪圆了。"那是个意外。一个可怕的、可怕的意外。你当时太向我靠拢了。"

德拉科虽然对波特说了两次可怕的事感到很生气，但他还是设法回答。"哦，我不知道，波特。你在这里--同性恋，暗恋着我，而我在这里--用绳子绑着你。这种情况多方便啊？为什么，我开始觉得你不仅是故意吻我，而且这整件事是你勾引我的邪恶计划的一部分。"

波特的下巴掉了下来。他闭上眼睛，喘了几口气才开口，声音很稳定。"马尔福，我现在要告诉你绝对的真相。" 德拉科靠得更近，急切地，波特继续说道。"不管是不是同性恋，我都不会故意吻你。而这里唯一的恶魔就是你。"

德拉科像被扇了一巴掌一样向后退去。那应该不疼才对。他决定，也没有，但他还是在波特的眼睛里搜寻着任何不真实的迹象。他没有发现。

"很好，"德拉科说，他确信自己的口气和波特一样有说服力。"因为我绝不会希望你这么做。我只是想让你知道，你没有机会勾引我。"

"如果可以，我现在就去角落里哭。"波特阴沉着脸说，然后转身离开。他把墨瓶放在羊皮纸的右上端，但它并不重，无法压住它。德拉科不愿意再等波特命令他，他把手放在桌子上，防止羊皮纸卷曲。波特又开始写了起来。

可怕的是这个词在德拉科的脑海中产生了共鸣。波特在谈到亲吻他的时候用了这样一个词，这让他很困扰。德拉科曾被许多女孩告知他极易接吻，她们也经常称赞他的技巧。那次差点亲吻显然是个意外，但把它称为可怕的意外是不公平的。简单的嘴唇擦过，不可能作为什么证据。如果德拉科给了波特一个合适的吻，波特就会忘记可怕这个词是什么意思，他就会收回之前说的从来没有故意亲吻德拉科。然后当德拉科告诉他再也不会亲他的时候，他就会去角落里哭。

就是这样——德拉科必须好好地亲吻波特，把那些愚蠢的可怕的观念从这货的脑袋里踢出去。当然，除了，他不想亲波特。不过，他决定，如果必须这样做，他可以活下来，显然，他别无选择。他必须让波特再次急速转身，意外地吻他。

德拉科抿着嘴，思考着。他的目光落在羊皮纸上，他笑了笑，然后靠近波特，当他说："你的字迹很糟糕。"时，他确保自己的呼吸在波特耳边痒痒。

波特跳了一下，可能是因为他没有想到德拉科会离他的耳朵这么近，但他很快就平静下来。他没有转身，也没有说话，显然是打算无视德拉科的存在。

波特不愿意吞下诱饵，以前从来没有阻止过德拉科，情况也不会改变。他靠得更近了，假装想检查波特的涂鸦。他的颧骨碰到了波特的颧骨，波特愣了一下，停止了呼吸。

"dunderhead里没有t。"德拉科评论道。

"那是个h。" 波特摇了一下头，仿佛想把他甩开。他又让德拉科想起了一只小狗。一只被跳蚤侵袭的小狗，他修正道。

德拉科很高兴自己成功地惹恼了波特，他又看了看羊皮纸。"嗯，它看起来像个t，"他坚持说。"老实说，波特，你那个麻瓜学校没教你怎么写字吗？你应该把不同的字母写得不一样。" 德拉科转了一下头，嘴唇几乎碰到了波特的脸颊。

波特颤抖了一下，然后抱怨道："你能不能安静两秒钟，马尔福？"

"我可以。"德拉科声称，然后等了两个心跳，又说："看到了吗？"

他以为自己看到波特的嘴角抽搐了一下，但在下一刻，波特又猛地摇了摇头。"你的头发弄得我好痒。"他抱怨道，语气中还带着抱怨的意味。"你一定要坐得这么近吗？"

"如果我挪得太远，我的胳膊就会非常疼。"德拉科撒了个谎，扭了扭缠在波特腰上的胳膊。他的手指偷偷地钻进了波特的衣服下面，但在接触到温热的皮肤后，很快就移开了。这对德拉科来说太过亲密了。波特扭了扭身子，但没有说什么。他乖乖地写着台词，时不时地摇摇头，仿佛他得了一种精神疾病，把自己变成了一个抽搐的白痴。

德拉科被波特的行为激怒了，他稍稍后退了一些，但波特还是惴惴不安。德拉科注意到，一绺喷黑的头发已经卷住了波特的耳垂，显然是在挠他的耳朵。波特本该放下鹅毛笔，把那绺头发拂去，但显然他觉得每隔一秒就摇头叹气，烦躁得多。也许他害怕如果他摸了自己的耳朵，就会在这个过程中碰到德拉科。又或许他只是想把德拉科烦死。又或者他只是蠢到错过了解决问题的明显办法。

德拉科看着他蠕动和抽搐了很久，然后他就再也受不了了。他无视波特的抱怨，放弃了拿羊皮纸的职责，伸手将那绺傲慢的头发从波特被折磨的耳朵上拂开。

波特完全静止不动了，德拉科在指尖间试探着波特头发的质地，既然已经被他掌握了，他就不愿意和这几缕头发分开。这根黑发比德拉科想象的还要柔软，但还不如德拉科的指关节不小心擦过的波特耳朵下方的那块皮肤。德拉科不得不进一步探索那片柔软，但自从左手放弃了波特的发梢，滑落到指着波特脖子上的绳索后，他就没有更多的手可以用了，于是德拉科靠了过去，直到他的鼻子埋在了波特散发着苹果香味的头发上。他深深地吸了一口气，闭上眼睛享受着这股香味，然后轻轻地把嘴唇贴在波特的皮肤上。他差点没听到波特因为耳边巨大的冲击力而喘息。


	7. 第七章

波特的味道不像苹果。他的味道更好。这是一个愚蠢的想法，因为德拉科喜欢苹果。

他用嘴唇拖过波特的皮肤，用舌头试探性地触碰它。然而，波特挣脱了，带着他美味的皮肤走了。德拉科看到波特打量着他，才意识到自己又做了一件疯狂的事。

"你在做什么？" 波特问道，语气中充满了震惊。

"我 . . ." 德拉科的声音断断续续，他不得不清了清嗓子才能再次开口。"我睡着了。而且我的头还掉到了你的肩膀上。那是个意外。" 德拉科的脸颊羞愧地热了起来。这已经是他给别人找的最蹩脚的借口了。他以为波特会嘲笑他，但波特似乎并不觉得好笑。他似乎很生气。

"意外？"他重复道。"哦，你真有趣，马尔福。真的。" 瞪着眼睛，他又说："别想耍小聪明了。我告诉你，我不是故意吻你的。那是个意外。你想证明什么？你想从我这里得到什么？"

德拉科盯着波特愤怒的脸，什么也没说。波特对德拉科的动机做出了一些疯狂的结论，德拉科并不打算劝阻他，这些结论听起来比真相更有尊严。真相是德拉科不知道自己想从波特那里得到什么，也不知道自己为什么会突然有咬他、亲他、舔他的冲动。

"你要我承认我是同性恋？" 波特问道，德拉科皱了皱眉头，考虑了一下，然后点了点头。但波特显然是想把它当做一个反问句，因为他没有确认任何东西就继续说下去。"你知道就算我现在告诉你，我是同性恋，也不会有人相信你？你甚至不能用它来当众嘲笑我，因为你一说，我就会给你戴上六角，最后我们又会打起来。然后我们就会被开除。你还不明白吗？你不能再激怒我了。我不认为麦格纳格尔是在虚张声势。她说的是真的，她认为我们一开始就不应该在这里。我们别无选择，只能远离对方。"

德拉科皱了皱眉头，他没有多想麦格纳格尔的威胁，但现在他想了，他意识到波特是对的。他没有想到，麦格纳格尔的警告意味着他不会被允许按波特的按钮，了。如果波特发了脾气--而这正是德拉科诱导的重点--他再打德拉科或者给德拉科施压，那就完了。德拉科甚至不能指望说服麦格纳格尔说这一切都是波特的错，因为她说她不在乎。这是一个令人苦恼的想法--惹恼波特是德拉科最喜欢的消遣。

"你知道，"德拉科沉思着，往好的方面想，"你是对的。也就是说，没有什么能阻止你告诉我真相。我不能与任何人分享知识，正如你如此聪明地指出的那样。"

波特望着天边。"我为什么要向你坦白这样的事情？如果你不能用这些知识来对付我，你又何必在意呢？"

是的，我可以，德拉科想，但还是没有说出来。说实话，波特真是天真得可笑。知识总是可以用来对付一个人。

"我只是好奇。"德拉科声称。"我觉得如果你是同性恋的话，会很有趣。想想那些为你疯狂的女孩们--她们一定会无可奈何的。" 波特张了张嘴，无疑是要否认崇拜女孩的存在，但德拉科很快又说："哦，拜托，波特，我已经看到你收到的粉丝邮件数量了。更何况你今年还获得了《女巫周刊》最迷人的微笑奖。实话告诉你，你通过走廊后，很难在走廊上行走。你的迷妹们产生的口水量实在是太惊人了。" 德拉科皱了皱眉头，他想起了一些女孩在波特出现的那一刻所采取的梦幻般的表情。

波特瞪了他一眼。"我获得了《女巫周刊》最迷人的微笑奖？"

"好像你不知道似的。"德拉科嘲笑道。

波特显得很痛苦。"我没有。"他声称，迅速地眨了眨眼睛。"他们给我寄过一些信，但我总是把那些信扔掉。而且我也不知道有谁会读《女巫周刊》。"

"潘西读过。"德拉科迅速说道。"她给我看过那篇文章。" 这话并不完全正确。德拉科看到了波特的照片，并从她手中抢走了那本杂志。但波特没有必要知道这些。

"那是愚蠢的。" 波特摇摇头，不以为然。

德拉科点了点头，表示同意。这是愚蠢的。他不明白为什么波特会赢得这样的比赛，而这个笨蛋却很少笑。而当他笑的时候，他的笑容也没有达到他的眼睛。这不过是装出来的，波特的粉丝们极度没有观察力。

德拉科的嘴唇蠕动了一下。"你是担心你的崇拜者一旦发现你是同性恋，就不再崇拜你了吗？"

"别开玩笑了。"波特厉声道。"除了我自己的事，谁也管不着，就是这样。当然也不关你的事。"

德拉科歪着头，很是着迷。"你是同性恋，对吗？"

波特责备地盯着他看了整整一分钟。他张了张嘴，然后又闭上，显得很烦恼。

"来吧，波特。别害羞了。" 德拉科笑了起来。"你不仅是同性恋，还被某位魔鬼般帅气的斯莱特林吸引，巧的是，他就坐在你身边。"

波特又看向天边。"你真是......" 他叹了口气。德拉科没有发现他是什么人，因为波特放弃了他的思路，说："好吧，马尔福，有你的。我告诉你真相。" 波特停了下来，深吸一口气，直视德拉科的眼睛。"我不知道。"他说，表情变得惨白。"金妮说我是，但我......。我就是不知道。" 波特长长地看了他一眼，很是烦恼。"这一切都让人非常困惑。当我有其他事情要操心的时候，就容易多了。" 他抽了抽鼻子，然后滑稽地补充道："当你需要黑魔王的时候，他在哪里？那时候知道自己想要什么很简单。我也知道人们对我的期望是什么。我希望我暗恋的是你。那我就可以确定，我不是同性恋，而是被人摸了头。" 波特对他冷笑了一下，然后茫然地看着桌子。"去吧。"过了很久，他认命地说道。"你有将近两个小时的时间来取笑我。最好现在就开始覆盖所有的角度。"

德拉科却说不出话来。他已经计划好了一切。如果波特承认自己是同性恋，德拉科就会大喊："我就知道！"然后无情地嘲笑他。如果波特否认了，德拉科就会大喊："骗子！"然后无情地戏弄他。对于波特的困惑，他没有准备好答案。这本该很有趣，但德拉科却笑不出来。有一些事情让他感到不安。有一秒钟，当他听着波特可怜的抱怨时，他感到奇怪的同情。他知道那是什么感觉--不知道如何协调自己想做的事和对自己的期望。不知道你想要的东西是因为你应该想要它，还是出于某种不合逻辑的叛逆需要而想要别的东西。这一点都不好笑。

德拉科的沉默一定是激怒了波特，因为他恼怒地抽了口气，转过身去，好像又打算写行字，但羊皮纸已经卷成了卷轴，墨瓶也不见踪影。一定是之前波特剧烈抽搐的时候，它滚开了。

在德拉科随意亲吻了一下他的脖子之后。

德拉科迅速调整了思路，他的鸡巴又硬了起来。这可能是因为那些不小心的亲吻和他们被迫承受的亲密接触而发生的。德拉科毕竟是个健康的年轻人；这样的反应是非常自然的。幸好波特又握紧了自己的手，所以他感觉不到德拉科的兴奋。这一次，德拉科并不打算叫他松开。

波特正森严地盯着羊皮纸。

"我不会告诉任何人你......有危机。"德拉科说，他的话的意思让自己很吃惊。

波特嗤之以鼻。"你已经告诉了半个学校，马尔福。"

"没错。但是没有人相信我。"德拉科指出。

"这并不重要。也许我应该告诉大家我是同性恋。那样的话，至少，那些崇拜的女孩会离我远一点。" 波特又嗤之以鼻。

"不！不，你不应该！" 德拉科还没来得及阻止自己，就大叫道。

波特对他眨了眨眼睛。"为什么？"

"因为......" 德拉科皱着眉头，试图整理自己的思绪。现在这是他们的秘密--只是他们的秘密--只要他想出如何摆脱韦斯莱特--他不想和大家分享这些知识。"因为你会被全国所有的同性恋者盯上。他们都会赶来调戏你。"

波特嘴唇动了动。"因为所有的同性恋者都是调戏者？"

"我可没这么说! 只是......" 德拉科努力地表达着自己的担忧。"不知为何，这似乎很危险。你刚才不是在抱怨一切都很复杂吗？你喜欢吃苦吗？" 德拉科翻了个白眼。"你当然喜欢。忘了我问过了。" 老实说，波特有一种危险的殉道者情结。他没有意识到，各种男人会认为自己有机会勾引他吗？他们一定会向他求婚，这是个很不稳定的想法。波特为什么看不出来呢？

"你的关心让我很感动。"波特郑重地说，然后又说，"可是，谁知道呢？也许我会希望他们来调戏我。这也许能帮我弄清楚自己想要什么。"

德拉科的脑海里一片空白，然后一个画面在他眼前展开。他看到波特躺在一张桌子上——一张和他们面前的桌子不一样的桌子——一个男人靠在他身上，抚摸着他的身体——他赤裸的身体——亲吻着他的脖子，波特没有抽搐和扭动，而是高兴地呻吟着，要求着更多。

"我在开玩笑，马尔福。"波特说，听起来很气愤。

德拉科看到波特在他眼前挥手，但他无法摆脱波特的幻觉，趴在桌子上享受着假想的调戏。

"马尔福，你还活着吗？" 波特问道，然后，可怕的是，可能是打算抓着德拉科的腿摇晃他，他松开了放在德拉科大腿上的手。

德拉科一下子从呆滞中清醒过来，立刻反应过来，但他什么也做不了。波特的手指僵在了德拉科的阴茎上——现在已经完全勃起了——他的嘴唇绝对震惊地张开，目光落在德拉科的胯下。

亲密的触碰让德拉科感到一阵愉快的感觉，但他没有时间去享受。波特的嘴在动，试图形成文字，德拉科除了阻止波特说话，别无他法。他没有准备好答案，他对自己的兴奋没有逻辑解释。不能让波特问。德拉科必须让他闭嘴。

在下一刻，他就这么做了——正正经经地吻了波特的嘴。


	8. 第八章

这太可怕了。波特说的没错。亲吻对他们来说根本不起作用。如果波特不是像雕像一样被冻住，如果德拉科能记住如何接吻，那就更好了。

然而，这个吻的可怕并没有让他停下来。他停不下来。波特的嘴唇是为被崇拜而生的。虽然坚硬无比，德拉科还是颤抖着用舌头摩挲着它们，然后困住波特的下唇，轻轻地吮吸着。波特发出声音，好像他想说什么；他的嘴唇动了动，围绕着德拉科的上唇闭上了。这样就好多了。这几乎是一个真正的吻。德拉科把嘴张得更大一些，慢慢地用舌头滑过波特的嘴唇。

波特颤抖了一下，然后喘着气把头抽了回来。德拉科半信半疑地期待他用袖子擦擦嘴，但波特只是用舌头划了一下嘴唇，好像要确定嘴唇还附在他身上。这一幕让德拉科向前倾倒，波特也自动向后仰去，但德拉科的手搂着他的腰，他无法走远。

"你为什么要这么做？" 波特低声说道，他的眼睛疯狂地在德拉科的脸上寻找着答案。"你疯了吗？是不是我打得太狠了？是不是有人给你下了魔咒？是不是有人下毒——嗯呃！"

德拉科又把嘴贴在波特的嘴上，把空闲的手埋进波特的头发里，防止他移开。他的手不肯静止不动，它坚持抚摸着波特的头发，舌头在波特的嘴里进进出出。

波特想说话，如果失败了，他就抓住德拉科的手腕，把他的手臂推开，直到他设法把它扭到德拉科的背后。那很疼--很疼，但这并没有让德拉科拉开距离。即使在波特转过头来，德拉科的嘴唇最终贴在波特的脸颊上，他也无法停止吻他。他用热烈的张口吻攻击着波特的脸，慢慢向他的耳朵和发际线附近那个柔软的地方移动。他几乎要到了，波特猛地一晃身体，扭住了他被困的手臂。他猛地一拉，波特的手指在德拉科大腿上一直存在的感觉突然消失了，留下的只有痛苦和空虚。

德拉科喘息着拉开了他的手，震惊地看到大腿上的绳索已经松开，放开了波特的手。波特似乎也同样惊讶，他松开德拉科的手臂，双手飞快地抓住脖子上的绳子。他拉扯着，挣扎着，但它们不肯动弹。德拉科半心半意地想解放自己的右臂，但绳子并没有奇迹般地放开他。

"符咒在慢慢消失。"德拉科评论道，不知道是真的，还是波特在他慌乱的时候，不知怎么就成功地打败了符咒。想到波特因为这个吻而烦恼，以至于破坏了魔法的规则，他很痛苦。

波特停止了对绳索的挣扎。"你知道我是谁吗？"他瞪着眼睛问，让德拉科惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。他以为波特会开始咆哮他作为天选之人的身份，以及一些不成文的规则，说前食死徒不允许碰英雄的宝贝嘴唇。波特却用可笑的问题轰炸他。"你知道今天是什么日子吗？你知道谁是部长吗？你知道自己的名字吗？你有脑震荡吗？你发烧了吗？" 他艰难地抬起手，想摸摸德拉科的额头，但随后他改变了主意，做了一件最奇怪的事——他把两根手指塞到德拉科眼前，问道："这是几根手指？"

德拉科脸色一变。"你疯了吗，波特？你在做什么？"

波特的手落在了自己的腿上。他揉了揉受伤的手腕，微微颤抖着。"我疯了吗？"他愤怒地问。"你在做什么？

这是个合理的问题，但德拉科没有回答。他耸了耸肩。

"你以折磨我为乐吗？"

德拉科扬起眉毛，考虑着这个问题。"有可能。"

波特抽了抽鼻子，显然拒绝接受这个明确的解释。他毫不留情地盯着德拉科，他的目光如此强烈，德拉科担心它会在他的头骨上烧出一个洞。他希望自己知道该怎么说。也许他应该声称自己被下了毒或被施了魔法。也许他是。这可以解释他的行为。

波特的眼睛里充满了某种理解，他笑了起来。德拉科几乎咽了口口水，那是一种危险的、狡猾的笑容，德拉科从来没有在波特的脸上看到过这样的笑容。

波特向前倾了倾身子。"你是同性恋吗，马尔福？"

"什么？不是！" 德拉科大吃一惊，惊恐万分。波特眉毛一挑，手偷偷地朝德拉科的大腿伸去。德拉科迅速抓住波特的手腕，但波特似乎不为所动。他已经表明了自己的观点。德拉科被激怒了，他亲吻了波特；连德拉科都不得不承认--这看起来是同性恋。这还是一个疯狂的结论。"是你的洗发水。"德拉科有点绝望地说。"是女孩子的。"

波特盯着他看。他的手腕还被困在德拉科的手里。德拉科并不想放开它。

"而且这些关于性的谈话......影响了我。"德拉科补充道。

"我们不是在谈论性。"

哦。德拉科皱起眉头。不，他一直在想做爱的事。"是绳索？"他问的比说的还多，然后突然说："我不知道，好吗？当然不是你，盆友。" 德拉科想象着吃了一盘弗洛伯虫的样子，做了一个恰当的表情。他一定是成功地做出了足够恶心的表情，因为波特看起来几乎有一秒是受伤的，但下一秒，他的嘴巴就抽搐了。

"好吧。" 波特阴险地笑了笑。"我跟你做个交易，马尔福。你不要把我跟你说的我的危机告诉任何人，你也不要再想吻我，我也不会告诉大家你对洗发水和绳索有兴趣。或者说有时候你会以一种完全异性的方式亲吻其他男孩。"

德拉科的下巴咬紧了。波特是个鬼鬼祟祟的混蛋。说什么他可以告诉德拉科任何事情，因为德拉科不能用它来对付他，然后他抓住第一个机会来勒索他，确保他的沉默。

"怎么样，马尔福？" 波特问道，他的声音变得很低，几乎是威胁性的。这应该是很可怕的，但这种感觉并没有传到他的眼睛里。就像那些笑容一样。

德拉科的大脑里有什么东西咔嚓一声，他盯着波特的威胁性表情，这和他绿色眼睛里的鬼魅之色相冲突。这一切都是假的，德拉科意识到。狡猾的笑容，自信的要挟，威胁——所有的一切。波特很担心。不，他很害怕。德拉科能从他的眼睛里看出来。虽然他不知道波特在害怕什么。他不可能怕德拉科。他从来不怕德拉科。他也不可能害怕大家发现他是同性恋，因为他声称自己也不确定，反正他也不确定。就算他撒了谎，波特也没那么容易被舆论吓倒。容易尴尬，是的，但不会胆怯。唯一能让波特如此神圣的，就是德拉科的吻。而这只会让他害怕，如果......。德拉科的心脏开始跳动，仿佛刚刚醒来。他能感觉到它撞击着他的肋骨，在喉咙里跳动。太明显了——波特在暗恋他。

"我们有协议吗？" 波特的声音在德拉科的脑海中回荡。德拉科惊讶地发现，他不再抓着波特的手腕，但波特却抓着他的手腕--痛苦地抓着。然而，他的拇指却在德拉科的皮肤上微微移动。几乎是在抚摸。不，绝对是爱抚。

"不，"德拉科说，他的思绪一片混乱。波特在暗恋他。该死的哈利波特对他有好感。梅林，什么时候发生的，怎么会这样？

一个杂念引起了德拉科的注意。他记得很奇怪，是谁向麦格教授说了他的好话。现在看来很明显——一定是波特。他几乎已经承认了；就在他说他关心德拉科的未来之后。为什么德拉科曾经相信麦格纳格尔会听他母亲的话？他的母亲，她参与食死徒活动的程度远比德拉科深。总得有人向麦格纳格尔保证，德拉科值得再给他一次机会。除了波特，没有其他人能做到，没有其他人会这么做。而这也解释了麦格纳格尔对波特的愤怒。他先是要求她让德拉科回来，然后又在走廊上打了他一拳。当她听到这个故事的时候，一定很震惊。

波特的眼睛动了动。"你想干什么，马尔福？ 为什么？" 波特突然停止了说话。他正在失去冷静，抓着德拉科手腕的手变得绝望，目光恳求。他看起来很困惑，完全失去了理智。但他的拇指仍然抚摸着德拉科的皮肤。

德拉科的吻一定让他发疯了。波特想要它们，但知道他不能拥有它们。但他想得到它们。他很享受它们，但他没有表现出来，一次也没有。他一定是太害怕了，不知道德拉科在干什么。 也许以为德拉科已经发现了他，决定折磨他。 Perhaps thinking that Draco had figured him out and decided to torment him. 在那场可怕的事故之后，差点就发生了。而德拉科曾指责波特暗恋他，虽然他是在开玩笑。但波特只能怀疑德拉科在开玩笑，而不知道。这一定让他惊恐万分。先是他的女朋友识破了他，现在德拉科也识破了他。

哦，波特是怎么玩弄他的，他说自己是糊涂的。这本来就是斯莱特林的表白。波特给了他足够多的时间，让德拉科可以专心逗弄和嘲笑他，但还不足以让他怀疑自己在暗恋德拉科。

我希望我是在暗恋你。那我就可以确定我不是同性恋，而是被摸到了头。

哦，但那是一个人被逼到角落时的撒谎方式。通过说服你的对手，别的东西是困扰你 更多的是他的愚蠢的无关紧要的建议。多么非常非常的斯莱特林啊 How very, very Slytherin. 德拉科应该马上就发现了这一点。但是梅林，没有一个正常人敢下这个结论。波特想要他。波特爱上了他。

德拉科盯着波特那双不安的眼睛。多年来，他一直想成为波特痛苦的主要来源，而现在他就是。一种令人陶醉的力量感淹没了他。他做到了。他把波特吓坏了。用吻。

德拉科靠得更近，看着波特的瞳孔放大。波特的目光紧紧盯着德拉科的眼睛，但在一瞬间，如果不是德拉科仔细观察，他不会注意到的东西，落在了德拉科的嘴唇上。

"你想要什么？" 自从麦格教授离开后，波特已经是第五次问了。他声音中的绝望在德拉科听来是如此悦耳。

这是一个非常好的问题。既然他知道波特想要什么，那么他将如何利用它？


	9. 第九章

"你是......" 波特明显地咽了口唾沫。"你要提供......性？"  
"梅林，不，波特！" 德拉科脸色一变。他不想和波特发生性关系。性意味着......把阴茎推进不该推的地方。德拉科颤抖了一下，不过，奇怪的是，并不是不愉快。好吧，如果波特想让德拉科这么做的话......  
"我怀疑我们是否要走到那一步，"德拉科修正道。"你这么明显是同性恋。我想经过几次亲吻之后，你就会明白的。" 德拉科更仔细地考虑了这个问题。"我想你可以给我口交，如果你愿意的话。"  
波特终于不再脸红了，德拉科已经忘记了波特没有红晕装饰脸颊的样子。苍白的脸色并不那么适合他。  
波特又慢慢地把手举到德拉科的眼前。  
"有几个--？"  
"两个！" 德拉科厉声道。"你举的是两根手指。请你别这样。那到底是什么意思？"  
波特耸了耸肩，放下了手。"你完全疯了。"他信誓旦旦地说。  
"不，我只是觉得无聊。而我认为，一些亲吻和口交会让我高兴起来，让我开心起来。我宁愿这样做，也不愿在接下来的两个小时里对着羊皮纸发呆。"  
波特看上去石化了。他停止了呼吸，他甚至停止了眨眼。  
德拉科皱了皱眉头。也许无聊并不是和你的学校对手做爱的有效借口。他必须想点别的办法。如果他能的话。  
"好吧，你接受吗？我这是在帮你的忙，波特。"  
波特眨了一次眼睛。"出于你的好意？"  
"自然是这样。"  
"这是什么？" 波特大声道。"你是希望告诉大家，你把哈利-波特变成了同性恋吗？你是在找敲诈的材料吗？"  
"你太荒唐了，波特。我们在这里做什么有什么关系？除了我们，没有人会知道。我也可以轻而易举地编造一些东西，然后说它是真的。这是你对我的话，我们都知道我们俩谁会相信。"  
波特考虑了他一分钟。"那为什么呢？你为什么要提出......？你甚至对男人有吸引力吗？" 波特的声音变成了耳语。"还是我？"  
"你太重视这个了。我被性所吸引。还有高潮。为了得到它们，我可以承受相当多的东西。"  
这话说得不对。波特不再一脸茫然。"不需要承受什么，马尔福。我拒绝。"他冷冷地说。  
该死的。德拉科咬了咬嘴唇。从好的方面看，波特拒绝他花了一段时间。这可能意味着，他已经考虑接受这个交易了。"梅林，你太敏感了。"德拉科气呼呼地说道。"别傻了。这对你来说是个完美的机会。你可以随心所欲地做实验，没有人会知道。我甚至可以教你一些东西。"  
波特的眉毛竖了起来。"你以前和男人发生过关系？"他问道，看起来有些好笑。  
"当然。"德拉科嘲笑道，从牙缝里撒谎。"你听到的关于我们这些变态斯莱特林的一切绝对是真的。除了关于狂欢的那部分。那些从来都没有好结果，我们早就放弃了。但我们是肉体快乐的爱好者，我们不像你们这些人那样对性有愚蠢的误解。没有必要把快乐分门别类。多么局限性啊。"  
"对啊。" 波特眯起了眼睛。"如果你对性这么开放，那你为什么要当着大家的面嘲笑我对男人的所谓吸引力？"  
德拉科只是楞了一下。"整件事的目的是为了让你恼火和尴尬，波特。你觉得这些东西很侮辱人，这不是我的错。"  
波特盯着他看了很久，然后他示威性地转过身来。"哦，看在上帝的份上，别管我。你真是满嘴跑火车，马尔福。"  
德拉科翻了个白眼。对波特来说，任何理由都不够好。他必须想点别的。更合理的理由。  
一个想法在他脑海中形成。当然，他应该早点想到的。波特绝不会相信德拉科想和他做爱，因为德拉科想这么做，或者因为德拉科会和任何人做爱，或者因为德拉科只是想帮忙。波特认为自己是个英雄，他理解并接受的恩情将是感激。  
"随你便吧，波特。"德拉科不经意地说道。"我只是觉得......嗯，我欠你一个人情。我想还债。"  
"欠我的？" 波特侧头看着他。"欠我什么？"  
德拉科张了张嘴，想说出来，但话语却不肯从唇边流过。他向自己保证，他永远不会说出来；他永远不会在波特面前承认，甚至不会对自己承认。他无意喂养波特那已经很卑微的自尊心。  
不过，这样也好。他是狡猾，而不是感激。如果他不是真心的，说出来也没关系。不是吗？"德拉科重重地吞了一口口水，低声说："我的生活。"  
德拉科了解到，波特有一种奇怪的能力，可以在长时间没有空气的情况下生存。德拉科确信自己停止呼吸了整整一分钟。在终于咽下一些空气后，波特看了看，对着自己的膝盖说。"你不欠我什么，马尔福。"  
奇怪的是，这话很伤人。  
"因为你后悔救了我？"  
波特闭上眼睛，摇了摇头。"我在走廊上说的话不是故意的。我不后悔。"  
德拉科呼吸轻松了一些。当他知道波特在暗恋他的时候，就已经做出了这个结论，但听到这个结论感觉很好。  
"但你不欠我什么。" 波特笑了，有点歇斯底里。"尤其是不欠性。"  
"我还能给你什么？" 德拉科急急地问。"我不可能救你的命。我也不会给你金子，波特。"  
波特还在笑。"我绝对不要金子！"他哭着说，然后有些平静下来。"你可以对我好一点吗？"他试探性地建议道。  
德拉科冷笑了一下。"对啊。还能怎么样？要不要我跪在你面前爬着？"  
"我不是那个意思。" 波特叹了口气。"我只是希望你不要动不动就侮辱我。"  
德拉科勃然大怒。接下来该怎么办？波特会建议他们做朋友？"你没说到重点，波特。我想偿还我的债务，这样我就可以问心无愧地继续恨你、侮辱你。"  
波特嗤之以鼻。"其实，我想这就是你想要的。"他不屑地说道。"我宁愿你继续恨我，昧着良心侮辱我。至少你会被迫承认你有一个。"  
德拉科抿嘴一笑。整件事已经不好玩了。它应该是热闹的，有趣的。什么时候开始不再有趣了？而且波特为什么这么难缠？他应该抓住机会和他暗恋的人发生关系。除非德拉科看错了。德拉科痛苦地叹了口气。或者是他太侮辱波特了。波特的自尊心确实有霍格沃茨湖那么大。  
不管是哪种情况，似乎只有一件事让波特感到不安。在这种情况下，语言是没有用的。  
德拉科清了清嗓子，向波特靠近。"我觉得你相当有吸引力。和你做爱不会是......折磨。"他悄悄地说，加深了声音。波特浑身僵硬，德拉科迅速将手偷偷伸进波特的衣服下面，免得这货又说什么蠢话。他把波特拉近他的怀抱--这是极容易的事，因为他还被迫紧紧地抱着他--用指尖划过波特腰间柔软的皮肤。  
波特伸手去仍德拉科探索的手。"马尔福......"  
德拉科确信那是为了警告，但听起来却可疑地像是呻吟。德拉科笑了笑。  
"我不会再提出来了。"他在波特耳边轻声说。"永远不会了。你确定你不想抓住时机，解决你的--" 德拉科把波特的耳垂含在嘴里，轻轻地吮吸了一下，然后松开了"--迷惑？"  
波特哆嗦了一下。他的脸又红了。  
"我数到三。"德拉科说。"然后就不提条件了。一。" 德拉科的食指玩弄着波特的裤腰带，他在波特的耳下轻轻一吻。波特甚至从未停止过颤抖。"两个人。" 德拉科空闲的手偷偷地伸向波特的胯下，波特的手臂飞快地去拦截，但德拉科更快，他成功地用手指包住了粗布下面的硬物。波特坚硬如磐石，他兴奋的温度加热了德拉科汗湿的手掌。"嗯，"德拉科哼了一声，用指尖划过波特的阴茎。"T—"  
"我接受。"


	10. 第十章

德拉科闭上眼睛，深深地呼出一口气。他的气息幽幽地在波特的耳边飘过，让波特悄悄地喘了口气。  
"一个明智的选择。"德拉科称赞道。  
他等着波特转过头来，波特转过头来，慢慢地。他们的脸完美地对准了--眼睛盯着眼睛，鼻子几乎碰在一起，他们的嘴唇只差一口气。  
"你现在可以吻我了。"德拉科低声说，等待着。  
他担心波特会改变主意，他看起来犹豫不决了一会儿，但随后他靠得更近了，嘴唇轻轻地贴上了德拉科的嘴唇。  
德拉科屏住呼吸，期待着波特会闭上眼睛，移动嘴唇，但波特却呆住了，一眨不眨地盯着德拉科。德拉科再也不忍心看他了，于是他让自己的睫毛触及脸颊，然后仰起头，分开嘴唇发出邀请。  
波特发出了声音，一种美丽的折磨人的声音，仿佛有什么东西在他的体内破裂了。他的手向上飞去，困住了德拉科的脸，温暖的手掌贴在他的脸颊上，波特的嘴唇对他的压力加大，一条舌头侵入德拉科的嘴里。  
这不是一个吻，而是一种攻击。攻击是为了迷惑德拉科，让他忘记自己并不想亲波特。这也很有效。  
波特亲吻的时候，德拉科看到他在魁地奇球场上运用的决心和激情。他总是全力以赴，即使他知道自己抓不到斯内奇。  
德拉科觉得自己被抓住了。不仅被波特的手抓住了，还被那条执着的舌头抓住了，那条舌头抚摸着德拉科的口腔内侧，让他无法呼吸。它滑过他的牙背、嘴顶，不停地探索，不求主导权，但要求战斗。而德拉科给了他，只要他从迷糊中醒过来，记得用鼻子呼吸。他用舌头在波特的舌头上滑动，尽心尽力地付出，这一次他不在乎输赢，只要游戏能持续多久就好。  
他怎么会觉得和波特接吻很可怕呢？当然，他已经忘记了这个词的真正定义。而他提出要教波特一些东西是多么可笑？波特不需要教训。  
波特往后拉，喘着气，德拉科张开嘴，想说他一直想说的话；想提醒波特，他曾宣称自己绝不会故意亲德拉科。但波特的牙齿紧紧地咬住德拉科的下唇，在Potter不必要地，但愉快地，用湿润的小舔来安抚啃咬。连贯的话语抛弃了德拉科，让他自由地喘息和呻吟，没有任何意义和逻辑。  
"你的味道不像香草。"波特随意地说道。  
德拉科想问他的味道如何，然后，找出像香草的味道是好是坏，但波特大声呻吟着，用热辣而绝望的吻攻击他的脸，德拉科想他已经有了答案。  
波特想知道我的味道如何，他想，快感在胃里汇集，比波特灼热的嘴唇更让他感到温暖。  
他不能做什么，只能紧紧抱住波特的臀部，波特亲吻着他脸上的每一个部位，显然不在乎吻的落脚点。他把嘴贴在德拉科的脸颊和下巴上，嘴唇拖过他的下巴，贴在他的眼皮上，甚至还亲吻了德拉科的鼻尖，这让德拉科的嘴唇不顾一切地舒展开来，露出了微笑。  
波特喘着粗气，拉开座椅，在座位上蠕动着，然后他把额头贴在德拉科的额头上，在德拉科的嘴唇上重重地呼吸着，时不时地用缠绵的吻对待他们。他的手指踩着德拉科的头发，玩弄着发丝，向下滑动，直到停留在德拉科的领带结上。  
德拉科睁开眼睛，发现自己受到了一双绿色的质疑的目光。  
"是的，"德拉科立刻同意。如果不是波特听到他粗糙的声音，掺杂着欲望，他一定会感到尴尬。  
"测试对象，还记得吗？" 德拉科补充道，波特的手指玩弄着结界。"照你的意思去做。"  
波特的手紧紧握住领带，他盯着德拉科看了一会儿，然后他点了点头，低头看了看，灵巧地解开了那个紧紧的结。  
教室里安静得令人毛骨悚然，只有他们粗重的呼吸声，波特慢慢地解开德拉科衬衫的扣子。波特的动作肯定而娴熟，但他失去了爱抚布料和新露出的皮肤以及抚摸小而精致的纽扣的时间，仿佛他不是在暗恋德拉科，而是在暗恋他的衬衫。他伸手摸到德拉科的裤腰带，拽住衬衫--按照学校规定的要求塞进裤腰带--把两端拉开，然后他解开剩下的两颗纽扣。他将手掌向上拖着德拉科的胸膛，将手指张开，尽可能多地接触到皮肤，将衬衫完全分开。  
德拉科的睫毛颤动着，波特的指尖伸到了他的肩膀上，把衬衫滑得更低，让它们裸露在外面。  
"你真是......" 波特说。  
很美吗？  
"...苍白。"  
德拉科皱着眉头，不知道该怎么看。  
"可食用的。"波特补充道，差点把这个词给吼出来。  
德拉科松了口气，缓缓地呼出一口气，然后又急促地吸了一口气，波特的手往下移了移，他的大拇指抚摸着德拉科的乳头。  
波特抬头看了看，然后又做了一次，这次他用大拇指轻轻地打了个圈，然后他弯起食指捏住了小奶头。  
德拉科无法停止自己的动作，剧烈地颤抖起来，他的乳头在波特坚定的触摸下变硬。波特把这当成了某种邀请，扑向德拉科的脖子，狂热地亲吻和咬着德拉科的皮肤，他的手指滑过德拉科的胸部和腹部；德拉科能感觉到那里的肌肉在波特的每一次爱抚下收缩。波特的手从来没有静止过，它们挑逗着德拉科的乳头，揉搓它们，捏住它们，然后移到更低的地方，轻轻地踏过德拉科的腹部，几乎是在挠痒痒，然后又偷偷地更低，去玩弄德拉科裤子腰带下露出来的一小片头发。  
那慑人的触感让德拉科回过神来，找到了自己的声音。  
"不要留下痕迹。"当波特的嘴唇从德拉科的肩膀向他的脖子追去时，他说。  
"好的。"波特欣然答应，然后将嘴紧紧地贴在德拉科脖子上的嫩处，几乎是痛苦地吮吸着。  
德拉科嘶吼了一声。"白痴，"他指责道，他很不高兴，本来是一种侮辱，听起来更像是一种爱称。更何况他的空闲之手又莫名其妙地埋在了波特凌乱的锁上。德拉科向前俯身，呼吸着波特的气味，心里记下了以后要为自己做闻波特头发的蠢事而打一巴掌。  
波特放弃了德拉科——无疑是伤痕累累的--脖子，抬头用有趣的眼神看着他。  
"你真的很喜欢我的洗发水。"  
德拉科的目光落在波特的红唇上，微微分开，波特仰头看着德拉科。这似乎是一个提议。  
"我只是惊讶你居然会洗头。"德拉科喃喃自语，不再在意自己的侮辱听起来不够刺耳。他弯下腰，用吻擦去波特脸上的笑容，紧紧抓住他的腰，把他拉近。他拽着波特的头发，让他把嘴张得更大，好让他把舌头伸进去。波特没有抱怨，而是接受了这种侵犯，吸吮着德拉科的舌头，然后用自己的舌头缠住它，把这个吻变成了另一场快乐的战斗。  
就在德拉科再次感到晕眩的时候，波特拉开了距离，抱怨道："这真是太尴尬了。"  
德拉科的嘴上已经有了愤愤不平的抱怨，但随后他意识到波特指的是绳子，而不是亲吻，因为他扭动着身子，想要挣脱自己。  
德拉科朝波特的脖子伸手，打算帮忙，但他的手指最终还是想解开波特红色格兰芬多领带上的结。  
波特停止了挣扎。"你在做什么？" 他透过睫毛看着德拉科，又说："测试对象会这样做吗？"  
德拉科的手停了下来，他眯着眼睛看着波特有趣的表情。"你需要知道你是否想被另一个男人碰触--请原谅，调戏。"  
波特哆嗦了一下。"哦，有道理。"  
波特看起来还是一副知道一些德拉科不知道的事情的样子，德拉科渴望擦掉波特脸上的笑脸。他立刻想到了一个主意，德拉科笑着用手在波特的衬衫上向下摸去，让波特喘了口气，好像德拉科摸到了他的皮肤而不是单纯的布料。  
到了波特的裤子上，德拉科握住波特的目光，慢慢地用手指沿着波特阴茎的轮廓划过。波特的眼神暗了下来，他脸色发红，德拉科将手按在波特的胯下，隔着裤子捧着他。波特的双腿分开，让他有更好的机会，德拉科不知道波特是否意识到这一点。他闭上眼睛，发出低沉的呻吟，德拉科挤压和爱抚着，探索着温暖和僵硬，以及压在波特阴茎顶端的湿润布料。  
德拉科紧紧地搂着波特的腰，加大了抚摸的压力和速度，狂热地注视着波特红润的脸。波特大声地呻吟着，在德拉科的手中向上抽插着，他紧闭着眼睛，下巴和嘴唇无声地动着。他抓住德拉科的手腕，但并没有阻止他，只是牢牢地抱住他，让德拉科无法把手移开。  
德拉科被迷住了，他看着波特解脱出来，不顾一切地抛弃了自己，任由德拉科的抚摸。我可以让他这样来，德拉科意识到。他只需隔着裤子摸几下，就能让波特在裤子里失控。  
那种惊心动魄的超越力量的感觉又把他淹没了，德拉科呻吟着，波特成功地呼吸出一个字。  
"德拉科，"波特喘息着，声音里只有纯粹的欲望。  
德拉科颤抖着闭上了眼睛。梅林，他注定要完蛋了。


	11. 第十一章

"等一下。"波特说，他紧紧抓住德拉科的手腕，把他的手推开。如果不是忙着大叫，德拉科一定会抱怨，因为波特有点起身--被呛到了，但显然并不在意--右脚挥过德拉科的腿。德拉科迷惑不解，他们面前的桌子倾斜了，两条腿晃动了一下，然后翻倒了，一声巨响，不得不震动整个城堡。  
不过，波特似乎并没有注意到，德拉科很快就忘记了这件事。当一个人有了哈利波特的大腿后，很难不忘记拆掉教室这种傻事。而且是一个看起来非常高兴的哈利波特。波特似乎很乐意跨坐在德拉科的腿上，尽管德拉科的抱臂迫使他们紧紧地坐在一起。他们的胸膛相触，德拉科不得不仔细看波特的领带。他不得不把头往后仰，去看波特的脸。  
"你在做什么？"他问。  
波特咬了咬嘴唇。"嗯，你是我的测试对象。嗯，我在测试。" 为了强调自己的观点，波特跳了一下，好像在测试德拉科的大腿是不是一个结实舒适的地方。他一定得出了肯定的结论，因为他又做了一次，这次他慢慢地滚着屁股往下压，放松双腿，让自己用全部的重量坐上去。这是一种非常愉快的感觉。波特很重，但德拉科并不打算抱怨，只要波特继续活动他的臀部，因为这部分不仅愉快，而且绝对精彩。这让德拉科很奇怪，为什么波特这么多年都坐在椅子上，而他却可以坐在德拉科的腿上，让他们相互享受。当然，其他人可能会觉得奇怪。  
Merlin. 其他人.如果看到波特坐在德拉科的腿上，其他人会怎么说？潘西会说什么，他的朋友，他的父母？他的母亲吗？"德拉科的脑海里突然清晰地浮现出他母亲的眉眼。  
真的，德拉科，你没有礼貌吗？ 他母亲的声音问道，德拉科皱起了眉头。真他妈的不是时候，他竟然会想到自己的母亲。  
"你没事吧？" 波特问道，听起来很担心。"我可以起来......" 波特差点就这样做了，但德拉科反应很快，抓住波特的领带，把他拽回自己的腿上。波特全部落在德拉科的嘴唇上，这很方便，但并不怎么愉快，因为他们的牙齿叮叮当当地撞在一起。实事求是地说，这应该能阻止他们接吻，但它没有。波特发出了小小的解脱声，又抓住德拉科的脸，酣畅淋漓地吻着他。这是完全不公平的，即使波特被困在德拉科的怀里，在他血淋淋的大腿上，他也有暂时高大的优势，这让他很容易控制这个吻。这一次，波特要求屈服，把空气圈住，直到德拉科投降，融化在这个吻里，任由波特按照自己的意愿蹂躏他的嘴。  
德拉科不知道波特是否总是这样亲吻--将手掌贴在对方的脸上，困住对方的头，让他们无法动弹或逃跑。他想知道这意味着什么。当你紧紧抓住某样东西的时候，你这样做是因为你害怕它消失。他希望知道，波特到底是总害怕对方拒绝继续亲吻他，还是害怕德科沃德拒绝他。波特的大拇指轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊，德拉科想象着他是波特唯一一个这样吻过的人。  
"来，让我来帮忙。"波特说，德拉科的眼睛猛然睁开。他惊讶地发现，这个吻在他没有注意到的情况下就结束了--他还能感觉到波特的嘴唇对他的压力。"呃，你得先把手挪开。"波特补充道。  
德拉科眨了眨眼，松开了波特的领带。显然，他曾试图解开领结，但单手未能解开。波特脱下领带，然后慢慢地解开衬衫的扣子，低头看了看，或者是因为他很紧张，或者是因为他只是在专心地做他的任务。他到了系在腰间的绳索前，停了下来，稍微玩弄了一下，可能是想找一个结来解开。  
德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，盯着波特胸前苍白的皮肤，用目光描摹着轮廓。  
"我是--" 波特说着说着就不说话了，德拉科抬头看着他。在德拉科询问的目光中，他清了清嗓子，说："我是答应过......摸摸？" 波特有些紧张地笑了笑。  
这是一个请求。德拉科想听的东西；虽然他想听的时候多了一点乞求。但他的身体一定把这当成了允许，因为德拉科自动点了点头，向前倾了倾，把嘴唇贴在了波特的胸口中间。波特喘着气，跳到德拉科的腿上，双手飞快地抓着德拉科的头发。真好--所有的一切。波特发出的声音，他的手指插在德拉科的头发上，还有那一跳，让波特愉悦地在德拉科的胯下磨蹭。德拉科想要更多。他舔咬着波特美味的皮肤，用舌头绕着黝黑的乳头打转，用手指划过波特收缩的肚子，记录着波特发出的声音和抓着德拉科头发的力度。波特扭动着身子，德拉科隐隐约约地用牙齿在波特之前给他做记号的地方扎了一下。他欣然回敬，拉回欣赏波特白皙的皮肤上的黑色伤痕。他抬头看了看波特，想看看他是不是因为被咬了一口而不高兴，但波特并没有注意，而是摇晃着臀部，闭着眼睛，毫不羞耻地与德拉科磨蹭。看到波特这样，德拉科觉得很奇怪，德拉科本来以为波特会有更多的克制，但他显然没有。  
德拉科紧咬着下巴，快感涌上心头；他伸手抓住波特的臀部，仍旧是他疯狂的动作。波特应该是那个失落的人，他不能带着德拉科走。考虑到这一点，德拉科攻击了波特裤子的纽扣；这是一次徒劳的尝试，因为绳索阻止他进入它。  
波特冷静下来，试图帮忙；他用绳子挣扎了一会儿，然后喊道："他妈的！"显然失去了耐心。  
仿佛受到了惊吓，绳子松开了，波特胜利地解开了按钮，德拉科拉下了拉链。波特愣住了，好像他现在真的不知道该怎么办。或者说他愣住了，因为德拉科的手指不紧不慢地踩着波特胯下的粗黑毛发，欣赏着它的质感和厚度。  
这里少了点什么，德拉科想，然后马上意识到了什么。"没有内裤，"他喃喃地说。  
"呃......" 波特笑了一下，听起来很尴尬。"那只是个意外。我练完澡后，忘了自己没有干净的内裤。我平时不会这样走来走去的。老实说。只是......好吧，我的内裤不多，我有的都是我表哥的，真的很丑很旧。我想这是他五岁时的东西了 我也许应该买一些。我只是从来没有想过这个问题。我确实有加隆的，但是--哦，上帝。"  
德拉科笑了笑，低头看着自己的手。他现在知道有两种方法可以让波特闭嘴--亲吻他和抓住他的阴茎。  
"真恶心。"德拉科沉吟着，然后喘着气抬起头来，及时看到波特睁大了眼睛，充满了痛苦。"我是说，穿着你表哥的内裤。"德拉科迅速补充道。  
"哦。" 波特点了点头，但他仍然显得很不高兴。他绝对不再呻吟和呼唤神明了。这是一个遗憾，因为德拉科更喜欢他的这种方式。  
"这是......" 德拉科说着，又低头看了看，试图整理自己的思绪。他甚至不知道自己为什么要抓着波特的鸡巴，但它在他手里的感觉很好，温暖而沉重。"不恶心。"他最后决定。这只是一根鸡巴，和他自己的不一样；它甚至看起来大小差不多，这很不幸，因为，理想情况下，波特的鸡巴应该比德拉科的小很多。虽然，也许在他的掌握下，它的感觉不会那么可爱，那么。  
德拉科用拇指在鸡巴的头上划过，涂抹着鸡巴尖上渗出的一滴液体。波特颤抖了一下，德拉科抬起头来。波特看起来没有受伤了，但他还是不确定地盯着德拉科。  
德拉科不知道还能做什么，他做了他知道的事情。他更牢牢地抓住了波特的阴茎，就像他自己一样，用拇指沿着下面划过，然后又慢慢地回到了顶端。波特有些喘息，德拉科动了动手，有节奏地抚摸着他。  
"哦，"波特说着，抓住了德拉科的肩膀。  
这样就好多了。波特的眼睛里恢复了欲望，抹去了伤痛。德拉科的手有了信心，动作更快。角度都不对，他不得不用左手，但波特又在呻吟。他闭上眼睛，向前倾，把太阳穴贴在德拉科的太阳穴上，圈住他的臀部，插在德拉科的手上。  
"德拉科，"波特喘息着，德拉科闭上眼睛，手动得更快了。  
"我要......。德拉科，他妈的，我要......" 波特咿咿呀呀地在德拉科的耳边喘息着，在德拉科的腿上剧烈地抽搐着。  
"没事的。"德拉科说，波特哭了出来，好像德拉科的允许就是他一直在等待的导火索。他全身颤抖，他痛苦地抓着德拉科的肩膀，湿润的感觉在德拉科抚摸的手指上蔓延。那应该是恶心的，但并不是。德拉科觉得自己胜利了，虽然他不知道自己赢了什么。  
波特在德拉科的腿上抽搐扭动着，他尽情地享受着自己的高潮，德拉科的手始终没有放弃他的阴茎。当波特沉沉地靠在他身上，喘着粗气，不断地喃喃自语着什么，听起来很奇怪，德拉科才停止了移动它。  
德拉科颤抖着，他的鸡巴几乎是痛苦地跳动着，粘稠的手很疼，额头上也出了汗。他想告诉波特，让他滚开，但那意味着波特又要动身坐在他身边，德拉科更喜欢让他坐在自己腿上。  
波特却突然动了起来，给了德拉科一个短暂的、尴尬的、湿漉漉的吻，还有一个热切的目光，然后他就像绳子不存在一样，拽开了德拉科的右臂，然后滑落在地上，整齐地跪在德拉科的两腿之间。  
德拉科眨了眨眼，盯着波特的笑脸，惊愕地靠近德拉科的胯下。  
"你在做什么？" 德拉科问道，他的双腿张得更大了，这说明他们提前思考的能力比德拉科的头脑更强。  
波特抓着德拉科的大腿，用力地抚摸着。"准备给你你所吸引的东西。"  
德拉科皱了皱眉头，波特迅速补充道："高潮。" 他咧嘴笑了笑，然后低头在德拉科的鸡巴的明显轮廓上亲了一下。  
德拉科的腿抽搐了一下，他双手紧紧握成拳头，命令自己在波特真正动手之前不要高潮。然而，当他低头看自己右手的手腕时，他怀疑自己会坚持很久。他希望他知道如果波特注意到德拉科手腕上还绑着的绳子正是向波特的脖子延伸的绳子，用一条相对较短但很粗的绳子把波特--绑在德拉科的手上。当波特伸出舌头舔舐着覆盖在德拉科胯下的布料时，德拉科想知道，他怎么可能让波特跪在地上，而且还被他妈的拴着，而德拉科还是那个想破口大骂的人。


	12. 第十二章

它的味道不可能好--这他妈是布的缘故。但当盯着波特的脸时，人们不会做出这样的结论。波特哼了一声，舌头在德拉科的鸡巴上勾勒出轮廓，打湿了材料，然后他把张开的嘴贴在德拉科的胯下，发出了一个人吃一块特别可口的糖果时发出的声音。虽然说真的，你应该先拆开糖果，但你没有舔到那张该死的纸。  
波特舌头的触感几乎没有，德拉科几乎隔着层层布料都感觉不到。他应该抱怨的，如果不是担心波特会受到侮辱而停止的话，他一定会抱怨的。而波特停下来并不是一个选择。想到这种可怕的可能性，德拉科用手缠住连接手腕和波特脖子的绳子，手指慢慢向压在波特皮肤上的绳结靠近。他紧紧地抓着绳子，因为压抑不住的欲望而颤抖，想拉住它，让波特已经吸吮他的阴茎。  
然而，他不敢这么做。他不敢动，因为他害怕波特会像野兽一样被最小的动作吓到。他甚至不敢用左手去擦波特粘稠的来液。他不知道该擦哪里，反正除了在衣服上，这是个不可取的想法。  
德拉科什么也做不了，只能等着，祈祷他不会因为几次不碰就来了，波特慢慢来。他一边舔着，一边爱抚着，他慢慢地解开德拉科裤子的扣子，顺着拉链滑了下去，用舌头舔着德拉科的内裤的丝绸--暗红色的，这很尴尬，因为，德拉科正式讨厌红色--还玩弄着德拉科胯下的暗金色的头发，把脸贴在上面，--可爱的梅林--呼吸着德拉科的气味。波特的手指第一次接触到德拉科鸡巴裸露的皮肤，就让他颤抖着说："他妈的！"很大声--他说了，他肯定不是呜呜地说出来的。  
德拉科的脸颊热了起来，波特用手包住德拉科的鸡巴底部，盯着它看，好像它是一个从未见过的奇迹，而不是男性解剖学的标准部分。  
"我还以为它会更小呢。"波特说，他的声音很粗糙，目光盯着德拉科的鸡巴。他听起来并不失望。  
"那是因为你是个自负的部分，你认为你的是最大的。"德拉科忍不住说，不过他马上就后悔了，因为他忘了现在重要的是不要侮辱波特。  
波特抬起头来，嘴唇动了动，眼睛跳了跳，德拉科意识到波特是在戏弄他，当德拉科真正想起来的时候，他发现这句话中隐藏着一种赞美。这很不寻常，这让德拉科傻傻地笑了起来，一种奇怪的感觉在他的胃里愉快地沉淀。幸运的是，他没有被迫去思考这种奇怪的反应，因为波特靠了过来，他的嘴唇碰到了德拉科的阴茎头。德拉科看着它们在它周围伸展，然后舌头擦过敏感的尖端，让德拉科的身体产生了河流般的快感。这一次他无法否认自己可怜的呜咽，他用粘稠的手紧紧抓住自己的衣服，阻止自己的手指交缠在波特的头发上。波特抬起头来，他的嘴唇还缠在德拉科的鸡巴上，虽然嘴巴不能，但眼睛却在笑，他又用舌头旋转着，挑逗着那条缝隙，然后轻轻地吮吸着。德拉科的鸡巴颤动着，就像德拉科自己一样急切地想往波特的嘴里推得更深，但波特拒绝了他们俩，显然他打算像折磨残忍的笨蛋一样折磨德拉科。波特低头伸出舌头，牢牢地舔舐着聚集在舌尖上的液体。波特的舌头和嘴巴在他的阴茎头上滑动的景象，就像看到了缠在波特脖子上的绳子一样让人疯狂，它们都在那里，仿佛是为了给德拉科带来快感，但他不能使用它们。他更想拉住绳子，逼迫波特张开嘴，让德拉科往里面推，但他知道自己做不到，除非冒着彻底失去波特的嘴的危险。那张亲吻的嘴和舔湿德拉科阴茎的舌头，感觉很好，看起来很壮观，但这还不够。也许是的，但不应该是的，因为德拉科下定决心在他至少一次推入那张温暖的嘴之前，不能失去它。他觉得自己好像站在边缘，想跳又跳不下去，没有人愿意推他一把。  
"波特，"德拉科低声说，或者至少他认为自己是这样做的，这个词听起来不像是从他嘴里说出来的，他甚至不知道自己的声音可以这么低。  
波特抬起头，怜惜地将德拉科的阴茎头含进嘴里。德拉科屏住呼吸，有一秒钟被一个奇怪的念头措手不及，这个念头希望让他相信，波特的形象--头发凌乱，面目全非，嘴唇薄薄地围着德拉科的鸡巴，衬衫全部挂在肩膀上，脖子上的皮肤在绳索下泛着红光--是他一生中见过的最美的景象。在那一瞬间，波特看起来很有积极的吸引力。这个念头不仅奇怪，而且完全疯狂，但它就在德拉科的脑海里，就好像有人恶狠狠地康杰了它，并把它强行塞进德拉科的脑袋里，因为他肯定不可能是这个意思。矜持的年轻女孩觉得波特很有吸引力，她们很愚蠢，而且错了，这是一个经验性的事实。为什么会有这样的想法袭击他；威胁要把他变成波特的粉丝之一？  
在下一刻，德拉科不再担心自己会成为哈利-波特的粉丝，然而。波特往后拉了拉，笑了笑，然后继续舔着德拉科的鸡巴尖，好像那是他唯一知道怎么做的事情；好像他们有世界上所有的时间；好像德拉科不是一个需要他妈的高潮的颤抖的废人。德拉科的手紧紧握成了拳头，他的左手渴望抓住波特的头发，把他往前推，右手拼命拽着绳子，把这个混蛋拉近。  
"波特，"德拉科吼道，很高兴地发现这话听起来挺吓人的。  
然而，波特显然不这么认为，因为他又抬头看了德拉科一眼，同样露出了那令人疯狂的得意笑容，然后他把德拉科的鸡巴头含进了嘴里，不动，不吸，甚至不舔，只是含在嘴里，看着德拉科，好像在等待着什么。  
该死的混蛋。"求你了？" 德拉科悄悄地问道，告诉自己说出来没关系，因为除了波特，没有人会知道他有求于人。这很傻，因为波特应该是德拉科第一个不想目睹自己软弱时刻的人。  
波特转动了一下舌头，然后拉开了。  
德拉科觉得自己想抽泣。也许他已经泣不成声了，他很确定自己又说了几次恳求的话，但没有用。波特悠闲地用嘴唇拖过尖端，在上面压着吻--他妈的吻。德拉科的右手颤动着，把波特的头急速地往前拉，他的嘴顺势让德拉科的鸡巴滑了进去。德拉科愣住了，害怕波特会完全拉开，毕竟亲吻和舔舐比什么都好，但波特没有拉开--他呻吟了。该死的呻吟，然后他又抬头看着德拉科，同样是那种期待的眼神，这让德拉科之前断定波特要他求他。德拉科感到困惑和惊讶，他又小心翼翼地拉了拉绳子，以防自己错了，波特心甘情愿地靠近，让德拉科拖着他往前走。  
显然，德拉科朦胧地想，他不需要波特好好地吸吮他的鸡巴，就能让他高潮。德拉科再一次拉动了绳子，他的鸡巴很容易就滑进了波特等待的嘴里，德拉科的视线暗了下来，波特发出了小小的满足声。正是意识到波特很清楚自己被捆绑在德拉科的手腕上，他在等着德拉科利用这个环节把自己送进波特的嘴里，才把德拉科推到了边缘。他的身体发作了，快感在他体内长长地颤抖着涌动，他的手紧紧地抓住绳子，把波特困在原地，让他保持不动，因为德拉科用他的高潮填满了他的嘴。德拉科闭上眼睛，有几分美妙的感觉，他仿佛骑着扫帚飞翔，向着地面飞去，根本不在乎自己会不会坠落。  
他不必在意，他不会坠落。双手紧紧地抱着他，大腿上温暖而有力，德拉科确信波特不会让他坠落。


	13. 第十三章

德拉科瘫在椅子上，气喘吁吁，直到安静的咳嗽声把他带过来，让他睁开眼睛。他忍不住呻吟起来，因为他看到了波特，他略微有些哽咽，但嘴里还含着德拉科的鸡巴，还在舔着滴落的精液，精液流下来浸湿了德拉科的阴毛，滑过波特的下巴。德拉科的手已经失去了力气，不再紧紧抓住绳子，这意味着他并没有强迫波特做什么--波特把他舔得干干净净，因为他想这样做。他发出呜呜的声音，波特一定是理解错了，以为该走开了。他长长地舔了一下，啪的一声，放开了德拉科的阴茎，直起身子，抬头看着德拉科。他一眨不眨地盯着他看了好一会儿，才移开目光，用袖子擦了擦嘴和下巴。在德拉科看来，他的脸颊上染上了一层红晕，有些姗姗来迟，但他说话的时候声音却很稳定。  
"嗯，"波特开始了，透过睫毛抬头看着德拉科。"我还是很困惑。"  
德拉科皱着眉头，他迟钝的大脑无法处理波特的剑。  
"关于我的性取向。"波特帮着补充道。  
"哦。" 德拉科眨了眨眼，觉得这是一个取笑波特的绝佳机会，他指出当你用那么大的热情去舔别的男人的鸡巴时，你肯定是同性恋，但如果波特持续的困惑意味着德拉科会得到更壮观的高潮，那就太不明智了。"所以你想--？"  
"我想如果你让我......我就会知道了。" 波特找了一会儿词，然后总结道："干你。"  
德拉科差点被自己的舌头噎住。波特似乎对这种反应很不满，但他没有说什么，只是等着德拉科说话。  
德拉科花了一段时间才找到自己的声音。"我很遗憾的说，既然如此，这个实验已经失败了。你自己再找一个测试对象吧。"  
波特皱起鼻子，跪着起身。他抓着德拉科的臀部，弯曲脊柱，仰望德拉科的脸，现在危险地靠近波特的脸。  
"但我对这个特别的主题相当满意。"波特声称，歪着头，以那种诱人的方式，让人看起来好像他在献出嘴唇来亲吻。  
梅林，波特在和他调情，而且很有效--德拉科的鸡巴勇敢地表示了兴趣，德拉科的手飞到了波特的脸上。他的拇指抚摸着粘在波特唇角的一小点精液。波特亲吻着他的拇指尖，在那明亮的一秒里，德拉科已经准备好了答应。但这一刻过去了，德拉科只觉得恐惧。他怎么会落到这步田地？他几乎不记得之前让他相信这是一个好主意的思想线索。波特要求的太多了，太快了，德拉科不能同意。太快了！这听起来好像德拉科打算把实验变成能持续更长时间的东西。虽然，如果波特对他情有独钟，那么这也是一个选择。一个可怕的选择，让德拉科的心怦怦直跳，有可能冲出胸膛。  
慌乱中，他张口想对波特咆哮，告诉他，他肯定不会同意让波特把什么东西塞进他该死的屁股里，但他说的是："我不能。" 在他自己听来，这话听起来很凄惨，很遗憾。  
"嗯。" 波特采取了一种沉思的表情。"那你在斯莱特林追求肉体享受的时候，和你睡过的那些男人呢？"  
该死的笨蛋。波特很清楚德拉科一直在撒谎，但这并不妨碍他在有机会的时候利用这一点。  
"我顶了，很明显。"  
波特的嘴唇动了动。"真的吗？但你真是......" 波特猜测地眯着眼睛看他。"金发碧眼。"  
德拉科内心冒出了怒火，直到波特大笑起来，听起来像是侮辱，却突然变成了一个轻佻的玩笑。那种愉快的感觉再次侵袭了德拉科的内心，他发现自己觉得波特笑起来的样子挺帅的。  
他想把这个念头推开，但却把他推到了波特身边，让他把他们的嘴唇贴在一起。  
"如果这里有谁会被操，那就是你，波特。"他喃喃自语，然后酣畅淋漓地吻着波特。他的手从波特的背上滑下来，把他拉近，然后再更低地滑向波特的臀部，紧紧地捧住它们。这个动作拉长了绳子，波特被迫喘着气把头往后仰。吻断了，但德拉科对啃咬波特脖子上的皮肤没有任何异议。  
"好吧。"波特低声说。  
"嗯，何止是好。"德拉科无意识地同意。"真是太精彩了。"他将嘴唇贴在波特耳下那个诱人的地方，鼻孔里充斥着波特的气味，味蕾欣喜地爆炸。  
"我是说，我是说......" 波特气喘吁吁地用拳头握住德拉科的衣服，将自己的屁股向后推到德拉科捏着的手上。"我是说，好吧，你可以顶了。"  
德拉科的眼睛飞快地睁开了，他的嘴唇紧紧地贴在波特的脖子上，愣住了。他缓缓抬起头，抬起右手，让波特直起身子。波特看着他，他的眼睛黑漆漆的，充满了兴奋，不过他看起来很担心，下面。  
"现在吗？" 德拉科问道，当然这是个奇怪的问题，但他还没来得及阻止就从嘴边溜走了。  
波特的亚当苹果随着他的吞咽而晃动。"如果你愿意的话。" 他低头看了一眼德拉科那根用过的阴茎。  
"给我五分钟。"德拉科迅速说道，然后又想了想。"十五分钟。"他坦白道。他盯着自己的鸡巴，几乎不相信自己已经同意这么做了。想到那种性爱总是显得很恶心，即使是和女孩，更不用说和男性了。然而，不知道为什么，德拉科现在唯一能想到的问题就是出现了一些不可预见的障碍，使他无法和波特发生性关系。想到这一点似乎不可能真正发生。  
"我们需要润滑油。"波特说。  
德拉科的目光猛然回到波特的眼睛上。"润滑剂？"  
"润滑？为了让你更容易--"  
"我知道这是什么，也知道它的用途。"德拉科厉声道。"我们就康杰--哦。"  
波特黯然点头。"没有魔杖。"  
就是这样--一个障碍。痛苦让德拉科不知所措。"我想你不会愿意--"  
"算了吧。没有润滑油，就不能做爱。"波特坚定地说。  
德拉科撅起嘴。"操。"  
"显然不是。" 波特看起来也很可怜，他伸手去抓脖子上的绳子，好像没有他妈的意思，他该试着释放自己了。  
德拉科并不想帮忙，所以他只是盯着波特在绳子上挣扎。左手的手腕还伤痕累累，德拉科张了张嘴，想建议使用治疗药膏，结果却被自己嘲笑了。他应该马上想到的。  
"我们可以用这个。" 德拉科指了指老师桌上的小瓶子。  
波特转身看了看，然后他疑惑地盯着德拉科。"那是外用的。而且是治疗药膏。"  
"别傻了，波特。"德拉科嘲笑道。"治疗药膏只是液体，当它没有什么治疗作用。在我们学会魔咒之前，我经常用它来打飞机。"  
波特舔了舔嘴唇，似乎在仔细考虑德拉科的话。"那还是外用的。"他最后说，声音有些粗糙。  
德拉科不知道波特是不是想象中他在手淫，想到这里他有些脸红。  
"没事的，波特。老实说。"德拉科说。他也没有说谎。有几次他在床上手淫的时候，他涂满药膏的手指滑到了更低的地方，在他的蛋蛋后面，探索、推送、探查，没有任何不良的副作用。除非有人把在这一行为中获得壮观的高潮算作不希望看到的副作用。但如果玩弄自己的屁股，那肯定不是同性恋。德拉科还是决定省略这一条信息。"我是个药剂专家。我知道这些东西。"  
波特还是一副疑惑的样子。"专家，你是吗？哦，你只是充满了各种天赋。或者是无用的话。"  
"我没有说谎。"德拉科有点绝望地说道。这不公平。波特在他面前吊着他妈的，现在当德拉科热血沸腾的时候，他想把它拿走。波特盯着他。德拉科叹了口气。"我这次没有说谎。我发誓。"  
波特笑了一下。"好吧，我相信你。我相信你。"  
德拉科的胃里又有了那种感觉，温暖着他，提升着他，让他的心跳加快。德拉科快速的在脑海里过了一遍疗伤药膏的成分，他怕自己忘记了什么，会让他失去波特刚刚给他的信任。但他很肯定，药膏不会伤到波特分毫，如果说有的话，它能缓解烧伤，而不是引起烧伤。  
波特抓住德拉科的大腿和手腕，站起身来，把德拉科的胳膊往上拽。德拉科从椅子上站了起来，但他只是花了一点时间盯着波特那根从他分开的裤子里伸出来的完全硬起来的阴茎。当波特把他拉向老师的课桌时，他差点跌倒，这真是该死的烦人，因为德拉科应该把波特拉到那里，而不是相反。波特才是那个被牵着走的人。  
他们一到课桌前，德拉科就抓起小瓶，打开瓶塞。  
"慢点，你这个疯子。"波特说，听起来半是好笑半是担心。他紧张地清了清嗓子，德拉科在手指上抹了些液体。"我们还没有考虑清楚。麦格纳格尔随时可能出现。如果她抓到我们--嗷，你在干什么？" 波特哭着说，德拉科抓住他的左前臂，然后把药膏轻轻地抹在波特受伤的手腕上。  
"哦，别担心，波特。"德拉科说，药膏发挥了魔力，治愈了波特的皮肤。"麦格纳格尔强迫我们拥抱，她还给我们留下了润滑剂。我想她想让我们做爱。"  
德拉科对着波特笑了笑，以为会得到一个笑容作为回报，因为他的说法实在是太搞笑了，但波特并没有看他，他正盯着自己的愈合的手腕。当波特真的看他的时候，他那双绿色的眼睛充满了好奇和一些温暖的情感，让德拉科的脉搏加速跳动。  
德拉科看着波特的手腕，咬了咬嘴唇。"不，我只是...... "他说，然后停顿了一下，不知道该说些什么，波特显然对德拉科突然想为他疗伤的行为下了一些女孩子的结论，但德拉科只是因为......因为.......而为他疗伤。嗯，他甚至不知道为什么。当时只是觉得很合理 It just seemed logical at the time. 这不是一个有意识的决定。"只是很丑，仅此而已。我已经想这么做一个小时了。"  
波特睁大了眼睛，德拉科在心里呻吟着。他的嘴是怎么了？他经常说最疯狂的话。德拉科叫了一声，波特扑向他，抓住他的肩膀，把他拉到身边热吻。这个吻让德拉科的脚趾卷曲，膝盖弯曲，在波特拉开后，他也只能摇摆不定。  
"好吧，如果我知道那是奖励的话，我会早点做的。"德拉科说，这一次他甚至不后悔自己不听话的嘴又说了蠢话。波特正开心地对着他笑，那一刻，这才是唯一重要的事情。好吧，显然，还有即将到来的性爱。"你还没有改变主意吧？" 德拉科担心地问道。"因为麦格纳格尔？"  
波特摇了摇头，眼里还带着那种温暖的情绪。"没有。"  
"那就好。" 德拉科松了一口气。他看着波特，后退了两步，将绑在波特脖子上的绳子伸出去。他盯着自己的饱满，津津有味地看着波特的鸡巴，鸡巴上面的黑毛，裸露的胸膛随着波特的呼吸而膨胀，绳子套在波特的脖子上，还有波特那张红润的脸。"那好吧。"德拉科说，尽量让自己听起来不紧张。"脱衣服吧。"


	14. 第十四章

波特阴沉着脸，然后自觉地抓了抓后脑勺，用紧张的手势把头发弄得乱七八糟的。德拉科等着，不是很有耐心，他的血液冲向南方，他的鸡巴在波特的每一个动作中充血。看着波特玩弄着裤腰带，德拉科几乎要发飙了，大吼一声："今天就好了，波特！"但如果他要对自己说实话，他真的不想让波特着急。如果波特要求速度的话，德拉科的神经可能活不下去。  
最后，波特趾高气扬地脱掉鞋子，放下裤子。它们滑落下来，汇集在他的脚踝上，德拉科的目光被波特的双腿所吸引，锁定在他的膝盖上，虽然结实，但却奇异地令人喜爱。如此可爱，德拉科被突然想触摸和舔舐它们的冲动所附身，这大概是他想到的最奇怪的事情--人不应该被膝盖吸引，肯定是这样--但想知道波特是否处处都是美味的需求却让他无法抗拒。  
波特走出裤子，然后站在原地，他的一只手又插在头发上，另一只手拉着衬衫的下摆。他看起来好像在等待德拉科的判断。  
德拉科不知道如果他抓住波特，把他扔在桌子上，或者至少拽着绳子把波特拉向他，会不会被认为是可以接受的，德拉科并不反对盯着看。波特还穿着袜子，灰扑扑的，打着补丁，没扣子的衬衫在臀部微微晃动，他的鸡巴重重地指向德拉科。抓住他，把他拉近，这肯定是最合理的做法，但德拉科的四肢却不肯动。  
"你不是光着身子的。"德拉科过了一会儿才指出来。  
"嗯，衣服穿得越少越好。以防麦格纳格尔出现。"波特说着，向前迈了一小步。"呃......" 他看了看老师的桌子，好像在问："我们会在那里做吗？"  
德拉科重重地吞了一口口水。"在任何你愿意的表面上弯下腰，波特。"他说，脸上无法保持微笑。很难相信有一天，他有能力告诉波特弯腰这样粗暴的事情，而波特会听他的话，而不是给他戴帽子。  
"好像是这样。" 波特瞪了一眼。  
德拉科叹了口气。当然，事情不可能这么简单。  
"我不会把目光从你身上移开的。"波特抱怨着，但又向前迈了一小步。  
这本是一句浪漫的表白，但实际上听起来却很有威胁性。德拉科揉了揉太阳穴，很不高兴。这是不是意味着波特打算在他们做爱的时候看他一眼？因为那听起来很神经质。而且说实话，男同性恋者不是在其中一个人弯腰的情况下做的吗？要不然能行吗？德拉科烦躁得要命，他拉了拉绳子，不过他拉得很轻。波特发出一声小小的惊讶声，脚尖站起来，但他没有抱怨，于是德拉科又拉了一下，直到波特别无选择地向前走，否则就会跌倒。或者，很明显，抓住绳子，缠住德拉科的脖子，然后勒死他，幸运的是，他没有这么做。慢慢地，波特走近了，德拉科双手抓住绳子，拉着绳子，抓着绳子，离波特的脖子越来越近，直到波特就站在他面前。他不假思索地把嘴唇贴在波特的嘴唇上，给了他一个缠绵的吻。波特回应了一下，但很快就拉开了。他抓住德拉科被捆绑的手腕，窥视着他的脸。  
德拉科不自在地转移了自己的重心。  
"你知道该怎么做吗？" 波特问道，并向德拉科放在老师桌子上的小瓶倾了倾他的心。  
"当然。"德拉科嘲笑道，受到了侮辱。  
"真的吗？怎么了？"  
"波特，我知道该怎么做。"  
"那就说吧。"  
"波特--"  
波特握着德拉科手腕的手紧了紧。"拼了，马尔福。"波特咬着牙说。  
德拉科翻了个白眼。"看在上帝的份上! 我把它抹在我的阳具上，然后把它塞进--什么？"  
波特显得很痛苦。"你应该先用手指。一根一根的，让它，呃，更容易。否则会很疼的。"  
德拉科低头不语。"我还没有考虑到你的细心。"  
"这很标准，马尔福。"  
"好吧，不好意思，全知全能的同性恋先生。"  
波特叹了口气。"如果你不想做，我可以自己做。"  
德拉科睁大了眼睛，脑海中不由自主地出现了波特趴在桌子上，用手指插进自己屁股的画面。他本想求波特亲自动手，但从波特不悦的表情来看，这个娇滴滴的小家伙应该是受到了侮辱。  
"我来吧，波特，别再闷闷不乐了。"德拉科说着，把波特往桌子上一推。  
波特阴沉着脸，喃喃自语道："不是闷闷不乐，你这个不知天高地厚的混蛋。"但随后他转身坐在了书桌上。他晃来晃去，扭来扭去，显然，光着屁股坐在粗糙的木头上很不舒服。老师的书桌比房间里的其他书桌高--在德拉科看来，是完美的高度--波特的脚几乎没有碰到地板。  
"我们不能这样做--" 德拉科说着，然后大叫一声，波特突然躺下，拉着德拉科的手腕。  
波特--这个邪恶的混蛋--无语地笑了，德拉科被强行压在波特的两腿之间，他的头全部撞在波特的肚子上。  
"真是的，波特。"德拉科责备地说道，但他的嘴唇似乎并不在意，它们趁势在波特腹部的皮肤上划过，在那里压了几个小吻。波特停止了笑声，反而有些喘息，德拉科贴着他的皮肤笑了起来，他很高兴自己至少还知道如何让波特闭嘴。波特的手指穿过德拉科的头发，德拉科被这愉快的爱抚弄得有些叹息，然后，他有些不情愿地甩开波特的两只手，慢慢地直起身子，试探着绳子的长度。他的右手可以够到波特的臀部，但却无法再往下移动。  
波特躺着的景象虽然可爱，但波特的大腿背贴着桌子的表面，他的双腿把德拉科的身体围住了，德拉科也许对肛交了解不多，但他确信这样是行不通的。  
"嗯，" 德拉科看着波特的脸。"你是不是应该. . ."  
"对的。"波特迅速说道，他紧咬着下巴，表情紧绷。他抬了一下腿，德拉科往旁边挪了挪，这样波特就不会用膝盖和脚打他了。  
波特，显然不是一个做事半途而废的人。德拉科猝不及防，波特把他的双腿往上一摆，张开，膝盖弯曲，往胸前一拉。这让他无耻地暴露在德拉科的目光下，从来没有人把自己暴露在德拉科的目光下。他的姿势如果只是想象的话，德拉科会觉得好笑，尤其是脚上穿着波特那双太大的袜子，但现在他不忍心形容这个姿势，只能说是不可思议的色情。德拉科迷迷糊糊地靠近，直接站在波特张开的大腿之间。他操纵着自己的右手，将绳子伸到波特的肚子上，这样他就可以抓住波特膝盖以下的腿，帮助波特保持双腿的姿势。在稳定了几个呼吸之后，他用空闲的手在波特的大腿上划过，苍白而完美的大腿，引出一条通往波特的翘臀；他那非常坚挺的男性翘臀，本不该被称为美丽，但这是德拉科此刻唯一能想到的形容词。德拉科的目光扫过波特重重地落在波特肚子上的鸡巴，他的蛋蛋，看起来随时可以拉进德拉科的嘴里让他吸吮，还有他的肛门，尘土飞扬的粉红色，小小的，真他妈小，德拉科怀疑谁声称可以把自己的鸡巴塞进去，谁就是疯子。  
"马尔福，"波特说，他的语气很不耐烦。  
德拉科抬起头来，正好波特迅速转过头来研究教室的墙壁。  
"你是要做什么还是要盯着看？" 波特悄悄地说，他的脸颊是粉红色的。  
德拉科缓缓地呼出一口气；得知波特尴尬的样子，他很惊讶。他应该早点意识到这一点，但波特如此大胆地展示自己，德拉科确信波特没有羞耻感。很显然，这不是真的。波特只是遵循了格兰芬多 "先做后想后果 "的愚蠢规则。德拉科不知道那是什么感觉--在对方的目光下撒娇。他试着想象自己在波特盯着他看的时候，处于那种位置。这个念头让他充满了恐惧和晕眩，还有--甜蜜的梅林--兴奋。  
咽了咽口水，摇摇头让自己清醒过来，德拉科抓起小瓶换到右手，将少量光滑的无色液体倒在左手手指上。或者至少他打算只倒少量，但他最终还是把整只手以及波特的肚子都涂满了。波特的肌肉抽搐着，颤抖着，德拉科喃喃地道歉，为自己突然的笨拙感到尴尬。  
他的手在颤抖，确切地说不是因为紧张，虽然这也是一部分，而是因为他突然想到，他们真的要这样做了。波特会让德拉科干他。他会让德拉科去看，去摸，去--梅林--侵犯他最私密--最肮脏--的部分。德拉科等待着力量的感觉将他淹没，但这次他没有感觉到力量，他感觉到了谦卑。据德拉科所知，波特从来没有让别人这样对他，但他在这里，等待德拉科推进他的体内。这让德拉科不知道自己做了什么，才配得上这样做。  
德拉科把小瓶放在桌子上，用光滑的手抚摸着波特屁股上光滑的皮肤，向着那个本不应该有那么有趣的、但却很有趣的沟口移动。又盯着它看了很久，德拉科咬了咬嘴唇，用食指尖触到了波特的肛门。波特喘息着，身体抽搐着，德拉科迅速将手指抽离，被这剧烈的反应吓了一跳。只有在波特平静下来之后--虽然他的呼吸仍然是短促的喘息，目光仍然盯着教室的墙壁--德拉科才敢再碰他。他用指尖拖着裂缝，给波特预料到这种亲密接触的时间，不过在德拉科还没有达到他的目标again之前，波特就颤抖了。波特第二次的反应没有那么剧烈，但他咕噜咕噜地说着一些语无伦次的话，还摇摇晃晃地，好像想从德拉科探索的手指上逃走。  
波特如果想跑的话，德拉科想，他并没有疯。把东西从那紧绷的地方推过去，根本做不到。德拉科壮着胆子，试验性地用手指紧紧地抵住了它，指尖推了进去，但只推了一点点就感觉到了阻力。波特发出了细微的声音，听起来不像是心疼，也不像是痛苦--这至少是一种鼓励。德拉科喉咙干涩，额头湿润，他抚摸着波特的肛门，有一秒钟不敢想象波特对他做那件事，然后脑子里就避开了这个念头。德拉科用手指头在小范围内移动，推了一下，然后拉开，无法将目光从他正在做的事情上移开。他完全意识到自己的阴茎又痛苦地硬了起来，十五分钟不可能过去。梅林，他想要这个--拼命地想要。他不在乎这被他的许多朋友宣布为肮脏和错误；他不在乎这种行为的机制似乎不可能；他一生中从未如此兴奋过。和女孩在一起，从来没有接近他现在的感觉。他妈的，他觉得波特的屁眼很漂亮。漂亮又可触摸，萨拉扎尔原谅他，招人喜欢。不仅仅是求德拉科的鸡巴，还有他的嘴。  
德拉科感到膝盖一阵剧痛，但在波特的大喊 "马尔福！马尔福！"之后，他才感觉到膝盖的疼痛。马尔福，你在干什么？"他才意识到自己已经跪在了地上，这也解释了为什么波特的屁股现在离他的脸只有几英寸远。波特扭动着身子，似乎想站起来，德拉科心不在焉地拍了拍波特的大腿，发出嘘声。出乎意料的是，它安抚了波特；虽然，有多长时间，德拉科不知道。他真的不想浪费时间去想这个问题，在他的手指被允许对待波特这样的私人触摸时，他不想浪费时间去想。亲密的举动让德拉科头晕目眩。  
波特被施了魔法，德拉科的结论是，他的呼吸在波特的洞口幽幽地流淌着，它颤动着。有人给他施了魔法，让他的皮肤把德拉科的嘴唇拉向它。不管他盯着波特的哪个部位：他的嘴唇、脖子、胸膛、鸡巴或屁眼，德拉科都被吸引向它，被迫屈服，把嘴贴在波特身体的哪个诱人部位上，呈现在他面前。这是唯一的解释，唯一可能的理由，让德拉科觉得必须用舌尖触碰波特的洞口，然后再张开嘴，像亲吻波特的嘴唇一样亲吻它。  
波特狂野地翘起身子，积极地叫着，听起来震惊到了极点。德拉科稍稍拉开了距离，但却不想动作太大。他有可能做了一件非常非常错误的事；事实上，他确信这一点，但他无法让自己在意。就像之前他无法阻止自己舔波特的脖子，闻他的头发一样。这显然是一个恶毒的魔咒，但这意味着试图与之对抗是毫无意义的。  
"你这是--？" 波特喘着粗气，扭过身子才呜咽着说："天啊。马尔福，那是......"  
德拉科不知道波特想说什么，但他应该是一些积极的东西，因为他最后一个字拖成了折磨人的呻吟。他有恃无恐地抓住了波特挥舞的手，紧紧地握住它，将他们的手指交织在一起，不过考虑到德拉科的右手正绷得紧紧的，压在波特的大腿上，似乎不太可能是他主动牵手的。不管是哪一个人先动手，都让波特有些平静下来，虽然他还在念叨着马尔福，偶尔也会喊一声上帝。他的大腿在德拉科的左手下颤抖着，屁股上的肌肉在德拉科的面前紧紧地贴着。这是一个很好的反应，德拉科决定，他想延长这个反应。于是德拉科又做了一次，在波特的裂缝上舔了一条长长的条纹，向波特的洞口移动，波特发出一声长长的呻吟，他拖出了德拉科的名字，在德拉科再次到达他的洞口时，他叫了一声，呻吟了一声。  
虽然没有波特脖子上的皮肤味道甜美，但他的味道也不差。他尝到了波特的味道，这是德拉科迅速被吸引的味道--上瘾了。就像他沉迷于波特的呻吟和喘息，以及波特紧紧握住德拉科的手一样。波特发出的声音是最美的部分，德拉科决定用短促而坚定的舔舐波特洞口皱褶的皮肤，然后将舌头平贴在上面，牢牢地上下拖动，偶尔将嘴唇贴在皮肤上，尽情地吮吸。波特的叫声在德拉科的耳边是一曲美妙的旋律，夹杂着难以置信的呜咽声、愉悦的呻吟声和德拉科的名字，被他惊奇地喘息着。  
德拉科的舌头轻而易举地滑入了波特的体内，不过在它滑入之后，波特紧紧地咬住了德拉科的嘴，不雅地咒骂着，在德拉科的嘴上翘着，差点把他推开。书桌吱吱作响，表示抗议，德拉科捏着波特的手，用指尖在波特满是汗水的大腿上划着，试图让他冷静下来，同时又不把嘴从波特的屁股上移开。这招不可思议地奏效了，或者说波特根本就失去了所有的能量，因为他停止了战斗。他的身体仿佛被打败了一样下垂，在德拉科的抚摸下变得柔韧，他甚至不再大喊大叫--他似乎只能发出细小的哽咽声，不过他抓着德拉科的手依然有力。  
这真是不可思议，德拉科虽然欣喜若狂，他竟然能把波特还原成这样，但这仍然没有让他感到强大，只是对任何允许他这样做的神灵感到满足和奇怪的感激。他轻松地将舌头在波特体内进进出出，这本不该让他高兴，但确实如此，他尽可能地深入，过了很久才想起他还可以将别的东西更深入体内。  
德拉科放慢了动作，打算离开，不过他是不情愿地离开的。对麦格纳格尔的恐惧使他加快了向目标前进的速度，那就是把他的阴茎推到他的舌头所在的地方。他的嘴唇在拉开时发出了令人尴尬的咂舌声，德拉科皱起了眉头，但没有浪费时间去想它。他把手指按在发红的皮肤上，摩擦了一下，然后坚定地推了进去。那根手指头很容易就滑进了波特的翘臀，波特没有发出任何不适的声音，德拉科不知道他是否意识到自己现在被德拉科的手指而不是舌头贯穿。波特似乎完全迷失了方向，不停地呻吟着，颤抖得桌子都跟着摇晃起来。  
在德拉科小心翼翼地将两根手指塞进他的体内后，波特才反应过来，他的臀部动了动，屁股向德拉科的手指推去，似乎想把手指拉进更深的里面。德拉科呻吟着，后悔自己没有多一只手去捏他的鸡巴，因为他的手指在波特的屁股里进进出出的景象实在是太难受了，尤其是当波特如此明显地享受这种感觉的时候。  
"德拉科，"波特咕噜咕噜地叫着，听起来好像他正处于高潮的边缘。  
这可不是什么好事。德拉科担心，如果波特在德拉科还没来得及如愿以偿地完成，他会改变主意。他拉开手指，射得太快了。他的视线一度模糊，双腿也不肯好好支撑。当他终于把目光集中在波特身上时，他忍不住喘了口气。波特直直地盯着他，他的脸又红又汗，眼睛又大又黑。他不再是尴尬的样子，只是兴奋和难以置信。  
德拉科因为现在需要在波特的身体里而发抖，他又把手指按在了波特的翘臀上，但波特却猛烈地摇了摇头，扭动着身子，似乎想离德拉科更近一些。  
"没事的。"波特喘息着说。"没事的。就这么做吧。"  
德拉科的手僵住了，他使劲点头，让自己晕了过去。"好吧，我知道了。好吧。"他有气无力地说。他抓住自己的阴茎，用光滑的手抚摸着它，努力地想不高潮，这很难，因为波特正看着他，呻吟着，想把腿张得更大，其实这是不可能的。  
德拉科闭了一会儿眼睛，然后把鸡巴的顶端贴在波特的肛门上，他的整个身体比波特的抖得更厉害。  
"你确定吗？" 这能行吗？"他在心里补充道。  
"是的。" 波特点了点头，然后呻吟起来。"是的是的是的。只是......看在上帝的份上！" 波特往下推，想把德拉科的阴茎拉进去。看到这一幕，德拉科可怜兮兮地呜咽着，他抓住波特的双腿，就在膝盖以下，慢慢地向前推进。  
没有任何东西能让他准备好，让他的阴茎头被这么紧的东西包住的感觉；他当时没有马上高潮的唯一原因，就是他有决心做好这件事。波特长长的呻吟声和他安静的喘息声，"没事，没事，没事 "促使他更加坚定地向前推进。这并不容易。他一点点地推进去，又一点点地拔出来，每次都插得更深，当波特喘息着、颤抖着时，他就停止了。当他的睾丸终于紧紧地贴在波特的屁股上时，波特大叫一声，紧紧地抱住德拉科的鸡巴，德拉科实在是太痛苦了，不过抱怨是他心中最后的想法。他睁开眼睛，不知道自己已经闭上了眼睛，看着波特的脸。波特正盯着天花板；他的嘴唇成O形，眼睛又大又圆。有那么一个可怕的瞬间，德拉科以为波特他妈已经死了，但他注意到波特的胸口正在上下移动。  
"你还好吗？" 德拉科低声说道，但波特并没有承认他。"波特，你还好吗？" 德拉科大声说，他很慌张。  
慢慢地，波特看着他，眨了一次眼睛。'是的，"他终于说，听起来很惊讶。"我没事。不止是还好.我很出色，"波特几乎是疯狂地胡言乱语，然后补充道，"而且非常同性恋，显然。" 他笑了起来，有气无力，有点歇斯底里；德拉科能感觉到他的鸡巴里震荡着波特身体的涟漪。德拉科想到，波特直到那一刻才表现得好像真的对自己的性取向感到困惑，这需要德拉科对之前的结论进行反思和修正，但随后波特说："动起来。"德拉科停止了思考。  
他的臀部按照命令动了起来，他拉出又推回，一开始很慢，但他无法维持这种缓慢的节奏。波特在桌子上扭动着身子，用手掌按住表面支撑着自己，他一边向后推，一边环抱着臀部，迎接德拉科的每一次抽插。他突然喊了一声，德拉科愣了愣，正想问是不是出了什么事，但波特呻吟了一声，低声说："不要停。"他的声音里带着近乎慌乱的情绪，德拉科欣然顺从了他。波特喘息的声音更大了，他用双腿顶着德拉科的胳膊，德拉科担心他会失去对他们的控制。但没有时间害怕。德拉科喘息着，他的高潮冲破了他的身体，其突然性和强度让他吃惊。他勉强保持站立，重重地靠在波特的腿上，他的臀部疯狂地抽动着。  
他无法停止运动，即使他的抽插失去了强度。波特哽咽的喘息声让他努力睁开眼睛，他为自己忘记了波特的快乐而感到内疚。然而，波特并没有忘记，他的手正包着他的阴茎，疯狂地抚摸着。德拉科眨了眨眼，试图整理好自己的情绪，他小心翼翼地从波特身上抽出，并伸手稳住波特的手。当德拉科抓住他的手腕拉扯时，波特呻吟着表示抗议。  
"嘿，"德拉科用抓耳挠腮的声音说，等着波特看他。当波特终于专注于他的脸时，德拉科又拽住他的手，说："过来。"  
波特皱着眉头，德拉科拽着绳子，用左手把波特往上拉。波特放下双腿，瑟瑟发抖，然后坐起来，头重重地落在德拉科的肩膀上。他哆嗦了一下，扭了扭身子，可能是屁股疼坐得不太舒服。德拉科抓住他的头发，让他抬起头来，在波特的嘴唇上亲了一下。当他想起自己的嘴在哪里时，脸颊火辣辣的，但波特没有发表意见。不过，当德拉科伸手用手指缠住波特的阴茎，然后又跪在地上时，他确实大声喘息了一下。  
波特对他做了这样的事，德拉科盯着波特的鸡巴肿胀的红头想，回报他是很公平的。咽了咽口水，鼻子里满是波特的醉人气息，德拉科俯身舔了舔滴水的顶端，随着波特的抽动，他有些喘息，双手飞快地抓着德拉科的头发。德拉科丝毫没有被这苦涩的味道所打消，他又舔了一遍，更坚定地舔了一遍，同时手在波特的阴茎上上下移动。波特的手指痛苦地抓着他的头发，虽然波特曾试图放松他的手，但每次都失败了。  
"你想杀了我。"波特小声地说，听起来好像即使他的指控变成了事实，他也会非常高兴。  
德拉科没怎么理他，他试图把波特的鸡巴尽可能多地拉进嘴里，同时让自己的手动起来。这很难实现，但德拉科找到了自己的节奏，他的头和手一起移动，不在乎味道，但喜欢舌头上温暖的重量感。他实验性地吸吮，波特颤抖着，于是德拉科一遍又一遍地吸吮，捏住波特的蛋蛋，拉扯着它们，直到波特抓着他的头发变的疼痛。  
"马尔福，马尔福，我要来了。"波特喘息着，又颤抖起来。  
德拉科有些慌乱，怕波特把自己的嘴里的东西吐出来会呛到，他拉开了手，用手更用力地抚摸着波特，当它喷出粘稠的苦涩液体时，他舔了舔顶端。他能感觉到它滴在他的嘴上和手上，但还是继续舔着，想起波特对他做的时候，他是多么喜欢这样。  
波特停止了颤抖，他呜咽了一下，于是德拉科移开了，不敢抬头。波特的目光盯着他，宽阔而饥渴，仿佛他不是刚来的。德拉科咬了咬嘴唇，波特的味道还在嘴里重重的，他把头拉开，摇了摇头，让波特松开头发。波特松开了，但没有动手动脚。他轻轻地抚摸着德拉科的头发，仿佛希望表达他的感激之情。德拉科的心又开始锤炼，波特的温柔姿态让他无法接受。但他不忍心停止波特的爱抚。他的睫毛颤动着，试图让柔软的触感抚慰他。  
然而，这并不意味着是这样的。就在德拉科闭上眼睛的时候，他听到了一生中最可怕的声音。这只是一个小小的咔嚓声，但它却像一声巨响一样在德拉科的脑海里回荡。当门吱呀一声打开的时候，他应该感到高兴，麦格至少让他们完成了任务。  
波特喘息了一下，他插在德拉科头发上的手指静止了下来，德拉科把眼睛闭得更紧了，他有些孩子气地认为，如果他什么都没看到，就不会有人看到他。  
"是麦格吗？" 德拉科低声说，他知道即使他悄悄地问，教室里的任何人都会听到。"是吗？"他皱着眉头又问。  
"嗯，其实不是。"波特说，听起来很尴尬，但又有点松了一口气。  
德拉科满怀希望地睁开眼睛，慢慢地转过头来，想看看是谁在门口静静地站着。当他看到那个瞪大眼睛，手里拿着魔杖的人的那一刻，德拉科呻吟着看了一眼。  
该死的纳威。"呃......" 朗博顿清了清嗓子。"没事吧，哈利？"他问道，德拉科悻悻然地认为自己能从他的语气中察觉到笑意。在所有找到他这个位置的人中......。好吧，德拉科并不希望有人发现他跪在波特面前，但事实上，是纳威特别不爽。德拉科考虑过站起来，但他不确定自己的腿能不能支持他。此外，让波特的手放在他的头发上，即使在那个可怕的时刻，也是一种安慰。  
"嗯。" 波特将他的一只手拉开，试图用衣服遮住自己的裆部，并不太成功。"我很好，谢谢你。"波特骁勇地说道。  
德拉科呻吟着，把额头贴在波特的大腿上。"离开吧，纳威，你这个该死的变态。"他说，自己竟然听起来相当坚定。  
"麦格教授让我来的。"纳威有些防备地说。"叫我来看看你是不是在打架。聪明的女人，自己不来看看。不过略显邪恶。" 纳威顿了顿，又道："我一直知道我怕她是有原因的。"  
"我们不是在打架。"波特迅速说道，然后清了清嗓子。"很明显，"他更加安静地补充道。  
"很明显，"纳威重复了一遍，现在肯定快笑死了。  
"你要怎么跟麦格说？" 波特问道，德拉科屏住了呼吸。  
"嗯，当然是实话实说。我必须这么做。"纳威严肃地说道，德拉科在口中骂了一句。不过，纳威又说："那你不是在战斗，而是，呃，在努力工作。" 闻言，纳威大笑起来。  
德拉科松了一口气，但却拒绝对纳威产生感激之情。  
"谢谢你，纳威。"波特光明正大地说。  
"没问题，伙计。" 纳威清了清嗓子。"好吧，我看你已经把一切都控制住了，哈利，所以我想我会--"  
德拉科争先恐后地往上爬，疯狂地挥舞着被捆绑的手腕，向纳威展示它被绑在了波特的脖子上。"我才是一切都在掌控之中的人！"他大声道。  
波特笑了起来，纳威点了点头，说："真不错，马尔福。"  
德拉科瞪了他一眼，纳威笑了笑，眨了眨眼，向后退去，准备关门。就在德拉科以为他会放过他们的时候，纳威说："哦，还有，马尔福？"  
"什么？" 德拉科吼道。  
"跪在哈利面前的那件事？好看的你。" 说着，他关上了门，锁上了他们。  
波特又笑了起来，德拉科转身瞪着他。  
"纳威不会对任何人说的。"波特保证道。  
"哦，我相信他不会的。"德拉科愤怒地说。"我不得不说他表现得非常可疑。给我那些眼神和媚眼。"  
"呃，"波特开始说，但德拉科打断了他的话。  
"我敢打赌，这一切都是你们两个计划好的，对吗？"  
波特眨了眨眼睛，惊讶地盯着他。"你说的是最疯狂的事情。"他说。"计划了什么？还有为什么？"  
"一切！" 德拉科脱口而出。"绳索、拘留、性爱! 我打赌麦格纳格尔也参与了。我觉得自己被侵犯了。"  
波特看得目瞪口呆。"嗯，"过了一会儿，他说。"请问，为什么我们会这样做？"  
"因为。" 德拉科靠近波特。"因为他们在帮助你得到你迫切想要的东西--我。因为你疯狂地爱上了我。"  
"我是吗？"  
"太明显了，太可笑了。"  
"是吗？"  
"是的，波特，是这样。我一个小时前就发现你了。"德拉科咆哮着，对波特拒绝承认这一点很不高兴。"你做的那些事。你救了我的命，你说服麦格纳格尔让我回霍格沃茨，你说你关心我的未来，你同意和我做爱--我想说，你抓住了机会。你让我......嗯，你知道，呃，干你。" 德拉科按住嘴唇，决定是时候闭嘴了，尤其是波特的眼睛越睁越大。  
波特挠了挠后脑勺，一副不知道该先解决哪个指控的样子。"我还说服麦格纳格尔接受潘西回来。你认为我也爱上她了吗？"他最后问道。  
"真的吗？" 德拉科心不在焉地问道。"她认为你讨厌她.她确信你会试图谋杀她。我听说她拿着魔杖睡觉，半夜醒来大喊：'他在吗？他在这里吗？"  
波特笑了笑。"是吗？那是......很好。"他决定。  
"但这并不能证明什么。"德拉科很快说。"你知道你之前和我的衬衫做爱，全然不顾我的鸡巴，崇拜吗？"  
"这是件不错的衬衫。鸡巴也不赖。"波特说，还在笑。  
尽管波特最后一句话让他有些晕乎乎的，但德拉科并不打算放弃。"哦，拜托。这是你计划好的。绳索为所欲为。即使是这个。" 德拉科抬起手腕。  
波特停止了笑容，惊讶地看着绳索。他盯着它们看了一会儿，然后认真地说："嗯，可能是。我想你的魔杖就是喜欢我。很喜欢。"  
德拉科皱了皱眉头，然后差点被呛到，波特补充道："像它的主人。"  
"我不喜欢你。"德拉科说，虽然这句话在他自己听来很奇怪。  
"你说的没错。这不是一个好的描述。如果我声称你在暗恋我，那会更好。你的确是这样。" 波特得意地扬起眉毛。  
"你和你那鬼鬼祟祟的手段，波特。你想用疯言疯语迷惑对手，真是非常斯莱特林。就像你说你对自己的取向感到困惑一样。"  
波特重重地叹了口气。"马尔福，我向你保证，我告诉你的都是事实。我当时很困惑。"  
"当然，困惑到在我提出性的那一刻，你就扑向了我。"  
"好吧，你想怎样？你亲吻我，闻我的头发。还舔我的脖子。" 波特吞了吞口水。"而且，很明显，我是同性恋，我以前从来没有和其他男性做过什么，这影响了我。"  
"它影响了你，"德拉科缓缓说道，然后提高了声音，补充道，"因为你在暗恋我。"  
"我承认，我是......身体上被你吸引了，你是我困惑的主要来源--顺便说一句，这非常令人痛苦--但是......你是马尔福。我从来没有想过你和我......好吧，我想过，在严格的性意义上，但我不会暗恋一个讨厌我的人，我以为你是，我以为你是个笨蛋。" 波特皱了皱眉头。"我想你区区一个git，而且有点神经质，但你出奇的有趣。有点迷人，真的。以一种奇怪的、疯狂的方式。而且......" 波特看着他，有点不确定地笑了笑。"奇怪的可爱。" 波特看起来和德拉科自己一样，对这个宣言感到苦恼。  
这一切都很好，除了那个笨蛋的部分，但德拉科希望波特能直截了当地说出他们都知道的事实。"你为什么不承认你恋爱了？没关系，我不会告诉任何人的。"  
"你承认吧。"波特固执地说道。"是你......" 波特的声音变低了，脸颊发红。"舔了我的屁股，"他低声说。  
德拉科打了个寒颤，但随即又清楚地记起了这件事，这让他血脉贲张。"那是自发的反应。"  
波特笑着摇了摇头。"怪怪的。"他纳闷地重复道。  
德拉科为波特看不清真相而苦恼，他看了看自己的脚，然后说："你是个笨蛋。"有点迟钝。  
"我们之前的想法很重要吗？我什么都没打算，我发誓。"  
"重要是因为你是个骗子，你不承认。" 说实话，波特为什么不能直接说呢？如果波特说了，那么就会更容易......相信它。  
波特用他那只布满袜子的脚在德拉科的腿上撞了一下。"这是不是意味着你不想再和我做实验了？"  
咬着嘴唇，德拉科抬头看了一眼。他问道："我不知道。"他尽量不让自己听起来充满希望。是吗？你成功解决了你的困惑。"  
波特不以为然地耸耸肩。"这是一次成功的实验，对我们两个人来说都是如此。但我认为这件事还需要进一步研究。"  
德拉科笑了一下，非常喜欢进一步研究的想法，但他赶紧说："我决定我是双性恋。不过不是同性恋。"  
波特认真的点了点头，然后笑了笑。"好吧，那么。" 他抡起双腿，用脚后跟勾住德拉科的膝盖后面，把他拉到自己分开的大腿之间向前走。德拉科叫了一声，差点摔倒，但波特接住了他，一旦用手脚困住他，就开心地朝他笑。  
"老实说，"德拉科抱怨道，但自己内心却找不到生气的感觉。当波特那样对他微笑的时候，他就不会生气。也不是在有研究要做的时候。  
"所以我们已经同意进一步的实验了？" 波特用公事公办的语气问道，他的眼睛在跳舞，他向前倾身，使他们的嘴唇几乎接触到了。  
"我想是的。如果你坚持的话。"德拉科有些无语地说道，然后呻吟了一声，波特吻了他一下，仿佛是为了确定他们的交易。他们分享了一个长长的、缓慢的吻，让德拉科从内心深处融化，直到他发现自己在波特的怀抱中感到无骨。  
他想到了一件重要的事情，于是他不情愿地拉开了距离。  
"你是说现在吧？"  
波特凝视着他，然后啪地一声闭上了嘴。他抿着嘴唇想了想。"现在听起来不错。"他最后说。"虽然，好吧，我们还有很多事情要尝试--确保我们已经覆盖了一切。我们今天不可能全部做完。"  
德拉科搂着波特的腰。"那么，我们还会见面吗？自愿的？不带绳子？"  
波特皱了皱眉头。"我们可以带着绳索。"  
德拉科的嘴唇舒展开来，露出一个灿烂的笑容，但随即他有些担心地问道："可是没有人会知道这件事？"  
"自然，这是一个秘密。" 波特点了点头。"但我们会在......一个月后再讨论这部分的交易。" 波特偷偷地看了他一眼。"在那之前，你是试用期。"他喃喃自语。  
德拉科不知道波特说的是什么意思，他专注于波特的第一句话。"一个月？"他问。"那可真是......"  
"高潮？"  
"时间。" 德拉科笑着说。"但是，是的，也有很多高潮。" 还有很多亲吻、触摸、舔舐和......。德拉科的脑子里转着，他想到了很多可能性。"我们先说清楚，波特--我不打底。"  
"当然没有！" 波特仿佛被丑化了似的喘息着，然后天使般地笑了起来。"一个月后我们也会讨论这个问题。或者更早。"  
德拉科张嘴想抱怨，但波特又吻了他，这不公平，因为那是德拉科的shutting-uptactic，但当波特的舌头滑进他的嘴里，要求他做出回应时，他不能抱怨。呻吟着，德拉科回吻着，迷失了自己几个美妙的瞬间，但随后他又忘记了呼吸，不得不抽离。  
波特看起来同样痴迷，半闭着眼睛把嘴唇贴在德拉科的嘴唇上。  
"郑重声明，"德拉科在回答波特的吻之间说，"因为我不想让你认为我不知道......"  
"嗯？" 波特呻吟不止，抓住德拉科的翘臀，将他拉近。  
德拉科靠在波特身上，把鼻子埋在波特的头发里，满足地叹了口气，因为他意识到自己不知道还能再做多久。这是一个令人欣慰而又振奋的想法。  
"我有责任告诉你，波特，"德拉科贴着波特的耳朵喃喃自语，"你完全彻底地否认了。"

FIN


End file.
